The Young Dragon and the Stag King
by Shirou Goenji
Summary: What if R plus L equals J? What if Bran loses his memory, but doesn't go into a coma? What if these events changed everything in the world? Find out how. AU set at the beginning of Game of Thrones, many events are going to change. Summary updated. No flames. Short summary. Cover by Amok. Don't forget to review. Enjoy!
1. Jon I

The Young Dragon and the Stag King

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire, that belongs to George R.R Martin or Game of Thrones, that is owned by HBO. I am not making money out of it, so it's okay to do this fic. If i was making money out of it, i would stop writing here after a while. If i owned ASoIaF or GoT, i wouldn't even be here, i would be enjoying life with all the money i had from making these books., and certainly i wouldn't take that long to release them like GRRM does.**

**Description: What if R+L=J and Robert found out?**

Jon Snow was practicing swordplay with Ser Rodrik Cassel under the Eastern tower.

-Had enough?- Ser Rodrik asked.

-Another try.- Jon replied.

-Good.- Ser Rodrik said.

Jon charged at the Master-at-Arms, who deflected Jon's first slash and counter-attacked at the bastard, Jon tried to avoid it and left him off balance, but he made the mistake of attacking at him, thinking he was with his guard down. Ser Rodrik knocked him down when their swords clashed. Jon had the smaller sword, made to fit him, the same went to Ser Rodrik, but Ser Rodrik's sword was heavier than Jon's.

-Ser Rodrik, can you remind me why are we here instead of the training ground?- Jon asked.

-Boy, an enemy can attack you where you feel safest or in a ground you don't know how to fight in. The training ground was built for normal sparring, but this place wasn't, this is just simple ground, impredictable but you must learn how to fight in it. Of course you know that war isn't on perfectly built grounds, it's on any land that you can think of, King's landing, the Trident, the Wall, Dorne, the Eyrie or somewhere else. Got it?- Rodrik said.

-Yes. I understand.- Jon said, admitting that he had a good point.

-Good. Now wait here, you can't use a sword forever.- Rodrik said as he started to walk away to the weapons rack.

-Archery?- Jon asked.

-Aye.- Rodrik said as Jon lost sight of him.

Jon waited then he saw a small figure climbing the tower. He could only see red hair, but he already thought it was a son of Eddard Stark, with blue eyes, a love for climbing, called Brandon Stark. Jon liked his half-brothers, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. He played with Robb when they were both children. Their favorite game was going in the godswood, wait for Sansa and scare her. They called it "Knights and Wildlings" Normally Jon was the wildling and Robb the knight that saved Sansa, at least until their father arrived. He usually then gave them a speech about how they shouldn't scare Sansa in that way. Then, he would just claim that Robb was a wildling spy helping Jon to abduct Sansa. The first time they were confused, but Robb understood that his father was actually playing with them. To Jon, those were happy memories. Eight years had passed since that happened.

As for Arya, the little girl was always a problem to Sansa and the Septa Mordane, because of their polar opposite personalities. Their mother would only interfere if things were beyond the Septa's control, and considering Arya's talent for getting herself into trouble, that happened many times. Of course, he would always comfort Arya. She was an outcast in Winterfell, because of how uncommon she was. That's where Jon was different. He wasn't uncommon. He was just a bastard. What made him different from may other bastards was that his father was highborn. But then again, it was well known around Westeros that the king sired over twenty bastards. Often Jon would hear things like, "He cares for the smallfolk, he cares so much, that he actually gives children to people so that he can make the population of the Realm bigger." or "He heard of our bastards and wants all bastards to be highborn" Jon always called these comments stupid, like every other one would. of course, some would think such comments are sarcasm, but Jon had learned how to tell the difference between sarcasm and normal conversation.

Bran was always complicated for him, his constant food-stealing made Jon catch him and bring him in to receive a speech by their father. The cooks would always commend him and give him food, that Bran could always have if he just asked, but the boy liked the adrenaline of his actions. Of course, his honor would make him catch Bran as soon as he could.

There wasn't much to be said about Rickon and Sansa. Rickon was just three years old and Catelyn Stark never allowed him to be close with the younger Stark. Sansa was polite as always with Jon, but he knew that Sansa had taken her mother's side.

Catelyn Stark had never welcomed Jon to Winterfell, Jon tried to act like she was her mother. But she was as cold as Winterfell when it came to Jon. He had tried to be warm with her until he was eight. He realized that Catelyn would never be as warm with him as she would be with his brothers and sisters. Jon could understand that, he knew that it was hard for her to accept a bastard in Winterfell, it was hard for her that Jon and Arya looked more like his father than Robb, Sansa, Bran or Rickon. Of course, he remembered the time he was near death from an unknown disease and Catelyn and his father prayed for Jon. One praying to the Seven and another praying to the Old Gods. He couldn't remember it as he was asleep all the time until he was better. At the second he was awake, both had different reactions. His father was warm as he never was with any of his sons. He could understand why. No sons of Eddard Stark had ever been sick to that degree. Catelyn had smiled at first, but then it was back to the beginning.

He started to pay attention to Bran, he saw as he climbed, Jon couldn't do that, but he was proud of his little half-brother. Then, he found a trace of an unnatural color at the top of the Eastern Tower. Golden. There wasn't any gold in that tower. The Gold was kept away in a little crypt. He saw Bran getting in the way of that golden object, so he knew he saw it. He did what he thought was the only thing to do.

-Bran! Get down!- Jon shouted.

But something was holding Bran and as soon as Jon's voice was heard, it pushed Bran to fall and die. Jon ran to catch Bran and he did, avoiding any damage to his body, except his head when it touched the ground. Bran was unconscious on Jon's arms.

-Bran! Bran!- Jon said in worry.

He carried Bran inside where he asked for Maester Luwin.

-Maester Luwin!- Jon said

-What... I see. Did you do it?- Luwin said.

-No, he was pushed off the tower.- Jon said, denying Luwin's accusations.

-Did you see anything?- The Maester asked.

-Just a trace of gold and a hand pushing Bran.- Jon replied.

-There is no gold in that tower.- Maester Luwin said.

-I know, but it was gold of some variety. An armor, hair.- Jon said, trying to explain.

-Golden hair? Jon, do you know how many people in Winterfell have golden hair?- Luwin asked.

-No, Maester Luwin.- Jon answered.

-It could take forever to find the culprit.

-What happened to Bran?!- Catelyn Stark said.

-Lady Stark, relax. The boy is going to be fine. it's just a weak hit on his head, besides from losing his memory of the past... 3 hours, i would say, by judging his head.- The Maester replied to the Lady of Winterfell.

-Jon, did you see it?- Catelyn asked.

-Yes, someone pushed Bran. It had golden hair. I couldn't see more. I thought it could've been an armor, but no one has a golden armor in Winterfell, or in the King's group.- Jon replied.

-Thank you, Jon.- Catelyn said in relief.

Soon, every Stark would get here and see Bran. After two hours, he made a full recovery. By then, it was almost time for dinner. Jon planned to stay in his room with Ghost until dinner was over.

-Jon? What are you doing here?- Sansa said.

-It's my room, Sansa. What are you doing here?- Jon asked.

-Father told me that you have to join us at dinner.- Sansa replied.

-I thought i couldn't sit with you and the royal family.- Jon said.

-Mother thought so at first, but her and Father allowed you to seat with us because you saved Bran. Besides, Jeyne is going to be there.- Sansa said.

-Sansa, how many times do i have to tell you? I don't like Jeyne.- Jon said.

-Whatever. But you have to come.- Sansa replied.

-Very well. I'll go.

Jon walked down with Sansa and joined dinner. At the end of the dinner something particular happened.

-Jon Snow!- Eddard Stark shouted

-Yes, father?- Jon asked

-In name of House Stark, to thank your saving of my son Brandon Stark, i grant you a boon. Ask anything and you shall have it as long as it is reasonable.- His father said.

-Thank you, Lord Stark. I only have one thing to ask.- Jon said.

-Then ask me.-Lord Stark said.

-Who is my mother?- Jon asked.

Eddard Stark sighed and said:

-I feared this day would come. Your mother is... Lyanna Stark.- he said.

-Lyanna Stark?! But if she is my mother, you...- Jon said, astonished of what he had just heard.

-Brought you home. It is time for you to know. I am not your father. I am merely your Uncle. Your true father is... Rhaegar Targaryen.- his Uncle said.

Many jaws were dropped when the Lord of Winterfell said the name of Jon's mother. But there was a face of confusion, anger, rage and sadness. The face of King Robert Baratheon.

**And, that's the first chapter. Remember to review this fanfiction, it will take like 30 seconds. I will continue this story later.**


	2. Jon II

The Young Dragon and the Stag King Chapter 2.

**Hi everyone, here's the new chapter of The Young Dragon and the Stag King. But first, i would like to thank the following persons, AppoX, Dewaysha, Minstrel of Gondor, Moromu, arcangel12, northwatcher, Fallen Angel 12-31-89, curiosityparalysedbranstark, nachobeats823, Mashot Tito, rya13, elusively today, and jean d'arc. I got to be honest, i wasn't expecting such amount of views in this short amount of time, so i'm going to do another chapter. Start the fic! As for Serina93, you'll see. I had this planned.  
**

**Disclaimer: If i owned A Song of Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones which i do not, i wouldn't be here. Ergo, i don't own those. They belong to George R.R Martin and HBO.**

Robert called for his sword, but he was stumbling, because he was drunk. Ned stopped him.

-Ned, get out of my way.- he said.

-I can't do it, Robert. I know you intend to kill Jon because he is the son of Rhaegar. But he is the son of Lyanna, my sister, my same blood and i can't let you kill him.- Ned replied.

-Son of Lyanna or not he is a dragon. I won't allow dragons here, neither apparenting to be my best friend's bastards or fully born Targaryens.- Robert replied.

-If you ever loved Lyanna, you won't kill Jon.- Eddard said.

-Damn you, Ned Stark. But why do you defend the dragon?- Robert asked.

-He is not a dragon, he has been raised as a Stark, which he is.- he replied.

-I don't care for that, Ned. Why are you defending him?- Robert asked again.

-Because Lyanna made me promise.- Ned said.

-The Tower of Joy...- Robert said, without believing what he had heard.

-She died of birth complications, she lived for thirty minutes after i arrived. But she could tell me the story.- Ned said.

-Tell me the full story.- Robert demanded.

-I can't.- Ned said.

-Do it or the bastard dies and you with him.- Robert threatened.

-She loved you, but you kept fighting your rebellion without thinking of her.- Ned said, remembering the many women that Robert was with only during his rebellion.

-I always think of her. She is the only woman i've loved.- Robert said, without noting that Cersei, Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella were hearing.

-Tell me that, back then, you were worried of this. "Kill Rhaegar, Aerys, Rhaenys, Aegon" tell me how many bastards you sired on that period.- Ned said, defiantly.

Jon kept thinking on why his father, no, his uncle, said that in front of the king, who had tried to kill any Targaryen in existance. On the other hand, Jon asked for the answer of who was her mother and that led to it. One of the main concerns in Jon's life and when he knew it, he was sure that an execution was certain. Of course, the king drank so much that thinking he was drunk by that point was posible.

-Either way, Robert, i can't let you kill Jon. He is the son of my sister, he saved my son from a certain death. He is a Stark, no matter how much you think he is a dragon in a direwolf skin.- Ned said.

-Fine, but if he gets anywhere near me, i'll kill him in the blink of an eye. Understood?

-Of course, Your Grace.- Ned replied.

Robert walked away to the tower he was staying.

-Father...

-I'm not your father, Jon. Go back to your room.

Jon walked back to his room, he was shocked. He didn't thought that those events would happen, he entered his room, where he didn't found Ghost, of course, Ghost was supposed to be in the kennels with his brothers. But then, four shadows approached Jon. When he looked, he saw his... no, they weren't his brothers, they were his cousins.

-What are the four of you doing here?-Jon asked.

-Jon, we're your brothers and sisters.- Robb said.

-Did you heard Father? We're not brothers.- Jon replied.

-Jon, even when you thought you were Father's bastard, you thought you didn't belonged here.- Robb said, without noticing that what he said could be interpreted in other way.-

-So you're saying that i really don't belong here?- Jon asked.

-Don't do that. We may not be brothers in blood, but we were raised as brothers, you're just going to forget that?- Robb said, correcting his mistake.

-Jon, please. Just try to come with us, we still love you, brothers or not.- Bran said.

Bran noticed the glare that Sansa gave him.

-Or sisters.- he corrected.

-Much better.- Sansa said.

-I-I... don't know.- Jon said, stuttering.

-Please, Jon.- Arya said.

Jon could stay in his room ignoring them, but he couldn't ignore Arya, even if he tried.

-Alright. But can you give me some time alone? I really need to think this.

-Of course. Let's go.- Robb said.

-Robb, can i stay here with Jon?- Arya asked.

-Sorry Arya, but Jon really needs to be alone for some time, we'll check on him in the morning.- Robb answered.

They left him alone to think. Jon was thinking for nearly twenty minutes when Arya broke in his room.

-Jon! Please, come with me! I need your help!- Arya said, desperately.

-What happened?- Jon asked.

-Joffrey, Robb defeated him and he tried to kill him, they're fighting right now, but i don't know how much longer Robb will stand against him with only a tournament blade.- Arya said, noting her obvious concern for Robb.

Arya ran faster than Jon, which was good, because he could follow her without having to wait. They saw Joffrey about to disarm Robb.

-Where's Ser Rodrik, Arya?- Jon asked her.

-At the feast.- Arya answered.

-Go for help, i'll try to keep him away.- Jon said.

Jon ran to get a Bastard Sword. Joffrey was raising his blade to give Robb the finishing blow. Jon interfered and deflected Joffrey's shortsword. He attacked at Joffrey with as much as he could do to defend his cousins. Robb went back to the weapons rack to get a normal sword. Joffrey was counter-attacking and then Robb attacked him. Robb's sword hitted Joffrey's knee, making him lose balance, giving enough time for Jon to disarm him. Arya arrived with Ser Brodus, a normal knight, but the only one that Arya could find that was not drunk or at the feast. Ser Brodus started walking Joffrey to the king's room. Meanwhile, Jon and Robb were talking about what had just happened.

-Joffey is a sore loser, he tried to kill me after i defeated him. There is not much to be said.

Ser Brodus walked Joffrey and knocked at the king's door.

-Who is it?- the king said as he opened the door.

-Ser Brodus. It's about Joffrey.- he said.

-What did he do now?- Robert said.

-He tried to kill Robb Stark.- Ser Brodus said.

As soon as he heard this, Robert slapped Joffrey so hard, he was in the ground after the slap.

**I, Shirou, do not approve or condone child violence, i do however, love and find hilarious when Joffrey gets slapped, mainly because i hate the little brat. Back to the fic.**

Joffrey was sent to his room next to his father's. **(No, not Jaime. I'm just saying that for the sake of the plot.) **After he was in, Ser Brodus locked the room.

It would be the beginning of a new life for Jon Snow and House Stark.

**That's the end of this chapter. I know, it's not that good, but this is going to change everything in the story. As for Ser Brodus, his name is just a random name that i thought of. He is not going to appear for a long time. Or at least, until i say so. Robert will know about Jon being a Targaryen, but not now. I now what you're thinking, doesn't he already? Wait for the next chapter and you'll see. Don't forget to review. And again, thanks for all the views, the reviews, the followings and the favorites. If you find a gramatical mistake, remember that English is not my first laguage, so try to be more pacient, i do what i can. Remember, the more reviews i get, the faster i'll update. Bye.  
**


	3. Joffrey I

The Young Dragon and the Stag King

Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay, i know i should've updated some time ago, (Actually, many months ago) but i had some issues and i took a little (big) time off. I will now proceed to apologize and try to reason with you, i had some troubles with the POVs since i thought of making them like the usual GRRM way or making them simultaneous. (Which is a lot of work considering the great amount of characters i can use. Robb, Catelyn, Ned, Bran, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Robert and even Ser Rodrik.) I also need to make them as long as i can, since i want each chapter to be at least 1,000 words. I also know that the end of chapter one made no sense. It's supposed to not make sense as a lone chapter, so that i can give him some sense later on with the other chapters. As someone said: "It will make sense in context." 15 more chapters and you'll understand. I know, i'm evil. ;) But you know what follows now. The review reply. Oh, also, i might put some "()" in the chapter, those are mine. Basically what i think on smething that i think i should comment on. Start the... oh right, the review reply.  
**

**Elusively today: I know, i know that my writing is very meh, but guiding myself on how i write is difficult, considering i am doing it by the Chilean guideline which uses the "-" instead of ""s, it's very difficult to write a good story in another language but it's difficult to drop the writing format i use since i started. Also, this chapter holds the answer to your question.  
**

**Dewaysha: Thanks a lot. It really helps to my inspiration the fact that someone likes this story. (Not enough to make me update sooner, but what can I do.)  
**

**fantasychica37: Yes, i know about the writing. There is a Catelyn chapter coming soon, but so far i only have 81 words in it. And yes, i know that slapping Joffrey is justice but i was referencing something else.  
**

**IIII: I know, but Ned is too honorable and honest. I think that when a Stark lies, they put a "Just killed my grandmother" face. And also, there will be an explanation for that.  
**

**Snowstrike6: Thanks for the review. Unfortunately i can't reply since it would be the same stuff as the previous ones.**

**Guest: Thank you. People reviewing on my stories helps me a lot and i try to write as much as i can.**

**Torrhen Stark: Thank you very much.**

**To all of them, thank you for reviewing. Your reward is this new chapter: enjoy! Ok, now, Start the...  
**

**But, oh right first, the disclaimer. Can't believe i almost forgot that huge part. I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones or it's characters. The only thing close to that are the books and i don't own that more than other millions of people with their copies of the book do. They belong to George R.R Martin and HBO. Ok, so we good? No more things i may have forgotten? No? Okay, Start the Fic!  
**

Joffrey awoke in the morning, feeling badly hurt, but then he remembered, Stark and the bastard. He would get back at them for that, when he inherited the throne, he was going to chop off the bastard's head. As for Stark, he couldn't do much, he was the eldest son of the Warden of the North and was going to inherit Winterfell once Lord Eddard died. Joffrey felt infuriated, since the Mad King killed Brandon Stark, and he was the eldest son of the Warden of the North too. That's why he wanted the throne, that's why he hated being a prince. Because as a prince, he kept being told what to do, but, no one dares to defy the king's will. Kings could do whatever they could. Aegon married his sisters, because he could. He thought the the Targaryen incest was an abomination and that anyone who was born of it would be killed, **(If only, if only that was the case.) **Daeron the Young Dragon invaded and conquered Dorne because he could do it. Suddenly, Joffrey knew what he wanted to do as a king, he would do what the Targaryens failed to do. He would conquer Dorne. Why? Because he is the future king and in the future, the Dornish dogs would bow down to him or be killed. He would prove himself superior that Aegon the Conqueror, Jaehaerys the Conciliator, Aegon the Dragonbane, Daeron the Young Dragon, Daeron the Good and all the other kings in history. But suddenly, he remembered that he was supposed to be breaking his fast with his family and the Starks. He took his bath, surprised that no one came to bathe the heir to the throne. And after, he would have to learn government with his uncle Tyrion. _Tyrion. _Joffrey hated his monster of an uncle, he was disgusting, he could not believe that he was kin to that monster. He intended to use him as a new fool, with Moon Boy, but apparently the Imp refused. Joffrey thought of another thing he wanted to do, he would humilliate the little monster and then chop off his head. Joffrey tried to open the door, but couldn't do it. He tried to knock it down, but all he got was a really large bruise on his left shoulder. They had locked him out. Upon realizing that he would not get out until someone let him, and that's why nobody was entering, all he could do was... laugh. Joffrey's thoughts drifted away to the first time he saw a dragon's skull in the cellars of the Red Keep, if he remembered correctly, they had shown him the skull of Sunfyre, Aegon II's dragon. He thought of what he could do with a dragon. **(NO! Bad idea! It's already a bad idea to give the brat a crown but a dragon?! He would kill everyone!) **He would burn down Winterfell, Dorne and feed everyone who dared to defy him to his dragon, starting with his uncle Tyrion. But then Joffrey's thoughts came back to the situation and realized his thoughts. No. He hated his uncle Tyrion, but kinslaying was the most monstrous crime, no one, not even a king would do it. But he was to be the king, and they would see that defying him was death, obeying him equaled reward. The future king knew that no one would open the door to him any time soon, so he just went back to bed and drifted away to his dreams. **  
**

**Rather short chapter, more of a filler, but nevertheless. Ugh, my head hurts from writing Joffrey. Next chapter comes a talk between Tyrion and Joffrey and more. Some things will change from the normal plot. Passed the 1,000 words. So okay, but the A/N took more words than the chapter. Yes, i know that i said i would start using the ""s but i thought that a small filler and a little insight on Joffrey's mind would help a little. Since he was locked in his room, i thought that a small reflexion chapter would do. So, as always, thanks for reading. Is it good? Is it bad? Don't forget to review! Seriously, it takes like 30 seconds. As a friend of mine said "I used to live on food, now i live on reviews, don't starve a writer, review today" Ok, this is Shirou and i say Goodbye, see you in the next chapter.  
**


	4. Tyrion I

The Young Dragon and the Stag King

Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, i will try to make this one as short as i can, considering how long the last A/N was, so, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire, its characters, Game of Thrones or its characters, they belong to George R.R Martin and HBO. Thanks to everyone who put this story on their following lists and on favorites. But also thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also, we passed 4,000 views. Okay, so now, Start the Fic!**

Tyrion I

Tyrion's head was killing him. He remembered the feast but he had gotten too drunk and did not remember anything else, except the fact that somehow he managed to get to the room the Starks had given him to use as long as he was there. He thought of going to the Wall to piss off the end of the world, but he had heard that things were tense in the Night's Watch due to the lack of men on their side and the over abundance of men that were longing to kill as many black brothers as possible in the side of the King-Beyond-The-Wall Mance Rayder. If the Night's Watch was the shield that defended the realms of men, Tyrion would've bought a new shield, but of course, he wasn't even born in the moment the Watch started to decline. The Watch had been in decline since long ago but the Wildlings had never been so strong during this decline. Maybe in some songs in the south, they sang about the bravery of the black brothers, but the lords no longer cared for the Watch, since it became a hole full of thieves and rapers. Many actually called them "crows" Tyrion thought of what someone said "If the Night's Watch is the shield that guards the realms of men, the Starks are the sword." And that statement was true. Every time that a King-Beyond-The-Wall tried to pass the Wall, the Starks had stopped them. Gendel and Gorne, the joint kings, Bael the Bard, who sired and was killed by a Stark. Joramun, who fought with and against the Starks. Raymon Redbeard, who killed Lord Willam Stark before dying to the brother of Willam, Artos, who he knew as Artos the Implacable. He had read all about them, he read about the Battle of Long Lake. Tyrion stopped thinking about it since he was having a very bad headache. He took a bath, and after went to break his fast with his family.

"The times i have wished for Cersei to either not be kin to me or just dead." Tyrion thought.

Cersei. How delusional she was, thinking that nobody knew about her and Jaime. He knew about it for a long time, yet she didn't realize. Bran Stark knew for a while before someone pushed him.

"Jaime. It was Jaime, Cersei's dirty work is always done by him. I know Jaime would do nearly anything for her, but pushing a boy of ten to a nearly secure death is just foolish."

It was a luck that the child lost the memories of what happened. It was a luck that his baseborn brother had saved him. A fall like that could've killed him, or left him as a cripple.

"Westeros is a snake pit, and each snake has a name. Stark, Lannister, Baratheon, Martell, Greyjoy, Tyrell, Tully, Arryn. Snakes that at the slightest spark react and prepare to kill each other." If the boy had died, that would be the spark that was needed for the snakes to attack.

"No." Tyrion took this thought out of his mind. "They may be snakes, but they must obey the great snake. Robert." He heard once that no one inspired more courage than Robert Baratheon. That the enemies who once tried to kill him one day, would be drinking with him next to their fallen banners. Tyrion laughed at that thought. Maybe 9 years ago he was that man. Now he was a shell of that man, but a whoring, hunting, drinking shell of a man, basically, Tyrion. Well, minus the hunting part and plus the dwarf part, that and the fact that he had more wits than him. He opened the door to find them gathered, except Joffrey.

"I wonder what happened with him. bah, doesn't matter, as long as i don't have to be near the brat i am fine." Tyrion thought.

"Hello Tyrion, we thought you'd be dead by now." Jaime said.

"Jaime, if i was dead by now, you would've found me." Tyrion said.

"How?" Jaime asked.

"You'd know where to look." Tyrion replied.

"The bottom of a barrel of wine." They both said.

Tyrion saw Cersei giving him a glare that Tyrion barely remembered. Her "shut up, the children are here." glare. He wondered if he used that glare with Robert.

"Oh the joy of being at Casterly Rock when she was in King's Landing." Tyrion thought.

"So, Jaime, where is Joffrey?" Tyrion asked his brother.

"Prince Joffrey is locked in his bedroom." Jaime replied. Tyrion saw that in that moment he wasn't Jaime Lannister, his brother. He was Ser Jaime Lannister, of the Kingsguard.

"Why?" Tyrion asked, now curious of what happened.

"He nearly killed Robb Stark." Jaime replied.

"Completely in the dark about it, but let me guess. He failed miserably." Tyrion asked again,

"As you say it, Tyrion, no, he nearly killed Stark with his sword, but Stark was using a tourney blade." Jaime explained.

"Joffrey lost to Robb Stark even though he had a real sword and Stark a tourney blade?" Tyrion contained the urge to laugh.

"Cersei, have you considered asking Jaime or Ser Barristan to help Joffrey to fight with a sword?" He proceeded.

"I'm not finished, Tyrion. The bastard got in the way and gave Stark some time to get a real sword. Then the two attacked him." Jaime said.

"Cersei must be furious, the bastard had gotten in the way, he had prevented his brother Bran from a nearly secure death, and now he and his brother defeated Joffrey. Jaime must be furious too, he knows that Joffrey is his son, he must be furious upon knowing that his son is such a disaster at swordfighting."

In that moment, Joffrey entered the room.

"Dear nephew, so good of you to finally join us." Tyrion said

"Shut up, Imp." Joffrey said. At this point, Tyrion wanted to slap him.

"Joffrey..." Cersei said.

"I'm sorry, Uncle." Joffey said begrudgingly.

"It's alright. I would be too if i was locked in my room after what just happened to you." Tyrion said. He hated the brat, but unfortunately, the brat was the heir to the Iron Throne. He hated Joffrey, but loved his head.

Joffrey sat at the table but as soon as he was seated, he threw the full plate of Dornish plumes.

"Stupid Stark, i will show them." Joffrey mumbled.

"Your Grace, if you want to prove anything wrong, do it when you are king." Tyrion said.

"I will, and he will not dare to defy me." Joffey replied. Tyrion was about to put the "Seven hells, he's an idiot" face.

"What do you think that makes a good king?" Tyrion asked. If he was an idiot, fine, but he would have some counsel, with some luck he would be a good king. But then he thought, oh right, Cersei. If she counsels him, the realm is passed from a lunatic madman, to a king that cared not for ruling to a lunatic madwoman.

"Power." Joffrey replied with confidence.

"Why?" Tyrion asked.

"Power is power, nothing makes a good king like power." Joffrey said.

"Many kings had power, but that and more makes a good king, not power alone." Tyrion said, hoping that some of it would stick in his mind.

"I did not come here to take lessons by an imp." Joffrey said, with anger noting very clearly on his face.

At that point Tyrion could take no more.

"I'm sorry, but i must excuse myself. I drank too much wine last night and my head still hurts, i will get some sleep." Tyrion excused himself despite the fact that his head felt much better now.

Tyrion went out the door and thought:

"He is going to drive Westeros into madness. He will be worse than Maegor the Cruel, more crazed by power than Aerys, with maybe a slight hint of Aegon the Unworthy." Inmediately Tyrion thought that Joffrey was already cruel, he remembered the cat incident. He felt sorry for the poor girl that would have to bed him.

"If only we had another Great Spring Sickness, the realm could be saved from Joffrey's madness." Tyrion kept walking towards his bedroom when he heard the shouts of King Robert from the door right next to his.

**As i promised, here's the talk between Tyrion and Joffrey. Also, 2 chapters in less than a day, does this make up for all the time i did not update? Is it good? Is it bad? Please review! So, as always, I'm Shirou, and i say good bye. See you next chapter.**


	5. Eddard I

The Young Dragon and the Stag King

Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own the rights to A Song of Ice and Fire, which contains A Game of Thrones, Clash of Kings, A Storm of Swords, Feast for Crows, A Dance With Dragons, the Hedge Knight, the Mystery Knight, the Sworn Sword, the World of Ice and Fire (I'm waiting for you, Amazon get it here right now.), the Lands of Ice and Fire, and will contain Winds of Winter and A Dream of Spring. Now, i'll explain why i don't own it. One, i haven't written the books, two, i didn't help in creating the books or the characters, three, i do not write for the TV show and i haven't done so in the past. So, you get why i don't own the rights? They belong to George R.R Martin and HBO. I guess what i'm saying is, We love you, GRRM, please don't sue us. Ok, Start the Fic!**

Eddard Stark was dealing with a loud king that kept trying to take him to King's Landing.

"Come on, Ned, it'll be a great opportunity for your kids." Robert said.

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell." Ned replied.

"I know Ned, seven hells, Stark in Winterfell, Winter is Coming i get it, but you are not the only Stark in Winterfell." Robert said rather exasperated.

"There is a threat in the North and i intend to eliminate it." Ned said with sterness.

"Threat?" Robert asked.

"Mance Rayder." Ned said.

"The-King-Beyond-The-Wall." Robert spitted to the floor.

"Ned, give me a minute with Rayder and you'll see if he's still a threat." Robert continued.

"Not only that, my son was nearly killed in my own castle. If i do that, how can i help you rule the Seven Kingdoms?" Ned asked.

"I'm not asking you to help, i ask you to rule while i drink whores, hunt wine and fuck boars. Wait, what did i say? Seven hells, the wine is making me get those things mixed. Can't remember a blasted thing about last night." Robert said.

"I am sorry, Robert, but until things are solved in the North, i can't be your Hand." Ned replied.

"Fine, deal with Rayder, find who tried to kill your son. But then i'll be coming after you again Ned Stark." Robert said, giving up.

"That's better." Ned said relieved.

"One thing, one of your kids must get betrothed to one of mine." Robert said.

"After what happened with Joffrey last night?" Ned asked, seriously failing to believe Robert.

"Yes Ned, you've told me several times already about it. What can I do? The kid's out of control." Robert confessed.

"Ever thought about fostering?" Ned asked.

"Are you offering yourself?" Robert replied.

"Gods, no." Ned answered.

"Alright, so it must be either Bran with Myrcella or Arya with Tommen." Robert said.

"Bran with Myrcella." Ned said swiftly.

"That was fast." Robert said with surprise.

"Arya is much like Lya at her age. She doesn't want to be betrothed with anyone." Ned explained.

"It's settled. I deal with the threats in the North, once i'm done i will go to King's Landing and be your Hand. First, the kids are to be betrothed. One condition. Myrcella must remain here in Winterfell." Ned continued.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Ned Stark." Robert said.

"I'll call some of the banners and ride to face Rayder." Ned said.

"If you want them i can give you some of my men." Robert offered.

"I can't take them Robert, this is an issue of the North and the North must solve it." Ned said.

"What about one man?" Robert asked.

"You can't be serious." Ned said with surprise.

"Sending Selmy with you to face the wildlings? I am serious. I would go but, just see me." Robert said.

"You need your Kingsguard." Ned replied.

"I have six others." Robert said.

"Try to compare them to Selmy." Ned said. That was it. Except for Jaime Lannister, no one could compare with Ser Barristan Selmy.

"Alright, Trant, Greenfield and Blount are useless. Moore and Oakheart are good fighters. The Kingslayer is the only one comparable with Selmy. As long as i have Moore, Oakheart, the Kingslayer, some gold cloaks and hopefully the Hound or the Mountain, i will be fine." Robert admitted.

"Alright. If you say so, I don't dare to defy you even more than i have." Ned gave in.

"Damn right." Robert said.

"Alright, Robert, you are clearly still slightly drunk, go to sleep." Ned said after sensing the smell of Dornish red in Robert's breath.

Robert left the room. Ned inmediately called Vayon Poole, the steward to fetch Maester Luwin.

"You asked for me, Lord Stark?" the maester asked.

"I did, maester." Ned said.

"What can i do for you, my lord?" Luwin questioned.

"I need to send ravens to Deepwood Motte, Castle Cerwyn, the Dreadfort, Hornwood, Widow's Watch, Bear Island, Torrhen's Square, Karhold, White Harbor, Barrowton and Last Hearth. To Lord Glover, that he must gather 500 men, all on foot. To Cerwyn, to gather 700 men on foot and another 300 archers. To Bolton, that he must gather 2,000 men on foot and 1,000 archers. To Hornwood, that he must bring 500 men on foot and 1,000 archers. To Flint, that he must gather 500 men on foot and 500 archers. To Lady Mormont, tell her to gather 1,000 men on foot and 1,000 archers. To Tallhart, that he must gather 1,500 men on foot and 1,200 archers. To Karstark, tell him to gather 1,000 men on foot and 2,000 archers. To Manderly, that he must bring 1,500 men on foot and 2,000 archers. To Lady Dustin, tell her to get 500 men on foot and 500 archers. To Umber, tell him to gather all of his men. Tell Glover, Tallhart and Ladies Mormont and Dustin that they must join at... Ironrath, and then march towards the Shadow Tower, but trying to get as many from the mountain clans as possible. Bolton, Hornwood, Flint, Karstark, Manderly, and Umber to join at Last Hearth and then march to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. We must gather Winterfell's levy and with the Cerwyn forces we are to ride towards Castle Black. If i am not wrong, in total we are nearly 30,000 men. Also, tell Bolton and Karstark that after arriving, they are to depart towards Castle Black to join with Cerwyn and our forces." Ned said, planning.

"War?" the maester asked.

"Yes. Against the King-beyond-the Wall." Ned replied to him.

"I wish you the victory in the battlefield." Luwin said.

"Thank you Maester." Ned said.

Not long after that, Ned was approached by Ser Barristan Selmy.

"Lord Stark. King Robert told me that i was to ride with you towards the Wall." the old knight said.

"That is right, Ser Barristan. We are going to break the King-beyond-the-Wall, Mance Rayder." Ned replied.

"I will make myself ready." Ser Barristan said.

Next day...

The king's party had left Winterfell leaving two people in the ancient castle.

Ned talked with Catelyn about it, they had decided. Jon would go with Ned, but Robb would rule in his stead.

War, like winter, was coming.

**Ok, new chapter up! This is nice. Oh, BTW, i'm leaving you the numbers of the army so that you don't have to use a calculator.**

**Shadow Tower: 500 Glover, 2,700 Tallhart, 1,000 Dustin, 3,500 Mountain clans, 2,000 Mormont. Total: 9,700.**

**Castle Black: 1,000 Cerwyn, 3,500 Stark, 3,000 Bolton, 3,000 Karstark. Total: 10,500.**

**Eastwatch-by-the-Sea: 1,500 Hornwood, 1,000 Flint, 3,500 Manderly, 3,500 Umber. Total: 9,500**

**Total: 29,700**

**Also, huge battle coming up soon with:**

**Jon, Ned, Qhorin, Jeor, Ser Denys, Cotter Pyke, Sam, Roose Bolton, Greatjon, Maege and Dacey Mormont, Galbart Glover and many more.**

**(::) Here's a cookie if you found the reference to the Telltale Game of Thrones game.**

**Alright, 3 chapters all posted very shortly after. We good? Ok. Next we will have the Starks riding to the Wall. Is it good? Is it bad? Please tell me in a review. Here's Shirou, saying good bye for now and see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: Ok, so i am working on a new story, called "The Turncloak Remembers" It's my idea of how things should go with Theon in Winds of Winter, but i am having trouble in writing it, as a matter of fact, the thing is over 2,500 words but not yet finished. I will post chapter 6 soon. Also, The Turncloak Remembers is going to be posted in the GoT section too and i made a poll to see if i really change Asha's name in the story, cause's she's Yara. (Sure, don't confuse Asha with Osha, let's make her Yara, let's see what main characters are alive, Tyrion, Dany, Jon, **ARYA!**) Seriously, how did they miss that. Yara has the same letters as Arya. So in order to not confuse a secondary character with another secondary character, let's give her a name that can make the audience confuse a secondary character with a primary one.

Me: ¬_¬ Are you serious?

Ok, so that's it, don't forget to review the previous chapters. Bye, see you soon in chapter 6.


	7. Barristan I

The Young Dragon and the Stag King

Chapter 6

**A/N: After a little interruption due to an author's note, The Young Dragon and the Stag King is back. Also, there will be a new story coming soon, called Ice to Dawn. It will focus in Ned vs. Arthur Dayne. I am starting the story at the same time as this new chapter, but i'm giving this one the priority. Also, we passed 5,000 views! Thank you very much!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire or its characters. Those belong to George R.R Martin. I don't own Game of Thrones, that belongs to HBO.  
**

**Start the fic!**

Only two days had passed since the Stark men marched to the Wall, and in the afternoon of the second day, the soldiers got some entertainment watching Ser Barristan fighting against Jory Cassel. Jory was defending himself pretty well, but eventually Ser Barristan defeated him. Only two days had passed. So far, Ser Barristan had begun to befriend Lord Stark and Lord Medger Cerwyn. They were honorable men that fought only when needed. In that Barristan differed with them, but he saw the point they were making, although he failed to understand why Lord Stark kept cleaning and honing his sword. The sword hadn't seen action since, according to Ned Stark's bastard, they cut the head of a deserter from the Night's Watch, and according, that had been weeks ago and there was no need to hone a Valyrian steel sword, they always kept their edge. As for Cerwyn, he was a quiet man that never left the company of his axe. He understood that Lord Medger was the inbodiement of the Cerwyn words "Honed and Ready" as he always kept his axe honed and ready for battle. So far, they moved quickly, since they were only 4,500. Ser Barristan was surprised with Lord Stark. He had heard that with the Lord of Greywater Watch, Howland Reed, he had fought and slain Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. If he had slain the best warrior in Westeros since Ser Ryam Redwyne, the man had to be as good in battle as he was with tactics. When he learned that he was taking two thirds of the strength of the North to fight against the King-beyond-the-Wall Mance Rayder, he was surprised, but it was a very clever move. The houses in the east of the North, Hornwood, Flint, Manderly, Umber would defend the eastern castle of the Night's Watch, Eastwatch-by-the-sea, commanded by Cotter Pyke. The houses in the west, Tallhart, Mormont, Glover, Dustin and the Mountain clans, would defend the western castle of the Watch, the Shadow Tower commanded by Ser Denys Mallister. As for Pyke, he didn't know him, except for the fact that he was an ironborn bastard, but based on his last name, it wasn't hard for the old knight to figure it out. As opposed to Mallister, he knew him, only by sight, he had seen him at the tourney at Pinkmaiden, where he won the tourney after defeating none other than the famous Ser Gerold Hightower, the same year he had joined the Kingsguard under Jaehaerys II, nevertheless that was his fourth tourney in the whole year. The White Bull had grumbled about bad luck, beginner's luck and more for a whole day before admitting that Mallister had won fairly. Ser Barristan remembered that it was his first tourney as a Kingsguard, the White Bull defeated him in the fifth tilt, after they both broke 4 spears. He said he got even with Hightower at the Tourney of Storm's End, nearly 14 years later his loss at Pinkmaiden. Nevertheless, that one was his best tourney, defeating the greatest warriors in the realm such as Oberyn Martell, Robert Baratheon, Prince Rhaegar, Bronze Yohn Royce and the White Bull in the final. He had spent a good amount of time with Jory Cassel and Jon Snow. The bastard had talent but wasn't able to take advantage of it. As for Cassel, he was a decent fighter, he gave some trouble to Barristan but in the end it wasn't enough. He understood why he was the captain of Lord Stark's guards. He thought that it would be a good idea to put Cassel against Ser Vardis Egen. Egen was an excellent knight in his day but now he only was a capable fighter. This thoughts flashed him back to the War of the Ninepenny Kings. He remembered fighting alongside Hoster Tully, his brother the Blackfish, Ormund Baratheon, Ser Jason Lannister, Roger Reyne and Steffon Baratheon. But what he remembered most was fighting against Maelys the Monstrous and slaying him, ending once and for all the Blackfyre rebellions. Barristan shaked his head and told himself not to live on the past, he still had more fighting to do. He had already slain one king, another one wouldn't be bad. Then Lord Stark sent him with 2 explorers to check their path. He introduced himself to Gawen and Bowen. Apparently they were twins and had been in the service of House Stark for nearly three months. They rode ahead through the snowed forest as they were told to when a crack sound put the three in alert. All of them raised their swords, when suddenly a slight whisper-like sound got to their ears. Barristan hoped that was not what he thought it was but it was. An arrow. The arrow hit Gawen in the neck and killed him. Suddenly Barristan and Bowen were attacked by 2 men and a woman.

"What are you waiting for, Wallen?! Kill the other two!" a man shouted.

"Told you i was running out of arrows, Stiv!" Wallen replied with anger.

"Shit." Stiv said, exasperated.

The two wildlings raised their swords too and charged against Barristan and Bowen. Good part: They were using cheap steel swords that were nearly covered entirely in rust. Bad part: Bowen was in the way. The kid put his sword up and easily blocked a swing that was meant for his head but couldn't deflect the stab that the wildling called Wallen threw at his stomach, killing him instantly. Upon seeing that Barristan was the only one left, the two wildlings laughed.

"One left and it's the old man, what are you going to do, grandfather, killing us with your boring stories." Wallen said.

Barristan swung his sword and good enough, Wallen's sword broke and his body went to the ground but with no head. Stiv was shivering in fear.

"O-Osha, come here and do something!" Stiv said frightened.

"I'm not going to kill myself."

"You bit..." He was interrupted when Barristan pierced his throat with his sword.

"My lord, i did not kill your friends, those were Stiv and Wallen. I didn't do anything. I couldn't do anything." the wildling woman said.

"You have luck that i do not kill women. But still, you will come with me, the one that will decide what to do with you will be Lord Stark." Barristan said.

"As you say, my lord." Osha said. Barristan wanted to correct her and tell her he was just a Ser but realized she wouldn't get it.

He gave Osha Bowen's horse and they rode back to the marching army, but always kept her at sword distance.

"Ser Barristan. Who is the woman? And where are the explorers i sent with you?" Lord Stark asked him.

"We were ambushed by wildlings. They were killed by them. There were only two and the woman. She said she is innocent of everything. Because she didn't kill them. The killers are dead." Ser Barristan reported.

"If she says she is innocent and you say she didn't kill anyone she can live. I will send her to Winterfell with 3 men as an escort. Tell them to watch her very carefully and if she doesn't do anything, she can serve in the castle." Lord Stark commanded.

"As you order it, Lord Stark." Ser Barristan replied.

The 3 men left instantly with the wildling. The men walked until they found the corpses of Bowen and Gawen.

"We are making camp here. But first, we must bury this men." Lord Stark said.

As he said it, Bowen and Gawen were given a proper burial.

"They spilled the first blood and we will pay them with the same coin." Lord Cerwyn said.

Ser Barristan thought of this and he knew that both sides will be payed with that coin. He prayed to the Warrior to give him strenght and to the Mother and the Father to hold the blood coin as much as they could. But he knew that this was the beginning of a new war.

**A/N: So here we have Osha, no it was Asha, god, i always get those two confused, if only they changed the name of one of them. (Sarcasm, look in the last chapter.) And a new chapter. Again, Is it good? Is it bad? Please let me know in a review or through PM. Woah, this chapter was the one that took more time. No, not chapter 3, that was made in 40 minutes because finally an idea got to my head. This one took 2 hours in a row, mainly because i was stuck for like 30 minutes with Barristan vs. Jory part. Only 89 words. But now this one is over 1,700. But i digress. Don't forget to put it on favorites and/or in following. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and put this story into their favorites. As for your question, Sapphire, no. The things that happen with Theon in Dance with Dragons are where i am going to start with, i am going to end it when Stannis kills him. So, maybe it will spoil Season 5 or 6 and will surely have some spoilers from ADWD. But considering how much i have written in it in the past weeks, i say that you guys are safe. (Because i haven't paid attention to it in months. Seriously, the thing is 2,500 words, but since October. Haven't written more due to some severe writer's block. Same thing that wouldn't let me update this story. Also, this chapter is the longest so far in the whole fic. Ok, that is it. I'm Shirou and i'm saying goodbye, see you in the next chapter.  
**


	8. Robert I

The Young Dragon and the Stag King

Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire, that belongs to George R.R Martin or the TV show Game of Thrones, it belongs to HBO. This may be a short chapter, it will focus only on Robert trying to get a temporal Hand before arriving to King's Landing. **

** Start the fic!**

The king's party kept moving south and they were approaching the Ruby Ford, which Robert considered surprising, especially for that damn wheelhouse, creaking, groaning, and he was exasperated with the damn thing, especially since it was breaking an axle once every two hours. He thought more than once to burn the thing. But he knew that he needed a Hand to substitute Jon Arryn, and Cersei was like a parrot saying:

"Give it to Jaime!" over and over.

A very annoying parrot. With Ned gone north with his bannermen, there were no men that could take the office in the North, he wasn't going to give it to a Lannister bannerman, or gods forbid, Tywin Lannister. Riverlanders could be good Hands. Tytos Blackwood was a loyal man, but naming him would slight the Brackens, and so in the opposite way. So Blackwood and Bracken were not an option. This left him with Piper, Vance, Mallister and Frey. But they were too old. Frey was more than 90 and could barely move. Vance, Mallister and Piper were loyal, good lords, but as Hand, he couldn't say they would do well. Mootons had been loyal to the Targaryen, so had been the Darrys. He wouldn't give the office to any one who had been a Targaryen loyalist. Which meant no one from the Reach or Dorne. The Iron Islands rebelled very shortly ago. So, for the exception of Baelor Blacktyde, he wouldn't give the office to an ironborn. As for the Vale, one name inmediately popped in his mind. Bronze Yohn Royce. He was old, but oft regarded as a good Lord as well as a good fighter. He had defeated Ned and his castellan, Ser Rodrik Cassel just two years ago. Grafton was definitely out of the question. Lyonel Corbray was an apt choice, he would think of him, Hunter was nearly eighty and very sickly. He decided to send the raven inmediately to Runestone. And just in case, to the Eyrie, because he knew that Royce had been courting Lysa Arryn. When he asked Lancel to order the guy with the crows, damn wine, so delicious. He forgot his name, whatever, he told him to sent the two crows with the messages to the Eyrie and Runestone, he took like a full minute before getting out. Lancel was useless. He needed a new squire. Damn Lannisters, the fact that they had married into the royal line was enough but they were imposing him to "take him as squire, he is a nice and servicial boy" Servicial, right. The boy was too stupid. He asked for wine at the morning, he got it in the morning, two weeks later. Gods. The crows were sent but only one came back with a reply. The letter had the seal of House Arryn. That only could be bad news.

_To King Robert_

_Lord Royce is my bannerman, i decide what to do with him, I say that, as my bannerman he is subject to my choices. I will not give consent to Lord Royce or to any Lords that have sworn their fealty to me leaving the Vale, he is supposed to protect my son, the true Warden of the East._

_Lysa Arryn._

Damn woman. Why did she had to be crazy? He had spent **TWO, TWO **hours without drinking thinking of a man that could possibly replace Jon Arryn, he had finally thought of a good replacement and she had to dash all of his plans. He sent all to hell and decided to name Renly as his Hand. But who could replace him as Master of Laws. He thought that the Master of Laws didn't had the same power as the Hand, so he decided to name Randyll Tarly as replacement. He may have been a Targaryen loyalist, but being Master of Laws wasn't the same as being Hand, so he didn't give a damn about it. He finally made Royce as the new Warden of the East, taking the title from Jaime Lannister. He didn't care if Cersei complained. He especifically said in his letter "Lord Royce will be Warden of the East until Lord Robert Arryn becomes of age to take the title." If the woman dared to complain, he would name a Regent of the Vale himself. The ravens flew back to Runestone and the Eyrie, coming back when they were near the Crossroads Inn. Lysa Arryn had risen in rebellion. Robert inmediately said that no lord would back her, he decided to take the example of his father-in-law and sent a bard up to the Eyrie to sing "The Rains of Castamere". He sent ravens to Lord Tully, to the castellan of Winterfell, to send him some men from the North, he knew that Ned had left at least 15,000 men in the North. Ser Rodrik Cassel and Lord Tyrell. He sent a raven to King's Landing so that Renly could call Robert's banners. He also, although begrudgingly, sent a raven to his brother Stannis to raise his banners. If Lysa Arryn wanted war, she would have it, but with the Tyrell army, the joint fleet of The Arbor and Dragonstone, she would have to bend the knee or die. He would spare Jon Arryn's son, but his mother had the audacity of trying to rebel. He decided to send ravens to Rosby, Stokeworth, Duskendale, Antlers and Hayford. He would let Stannis command that army. He knew that at most they would get 8,000 men from those houses combined, joined with the houses sworn to Dragonstone, he would have 10,000 men and a considerable fleet. Renly would have nearly 20,000. With Hoster Tully he would get nearly 35,000 more. With the Lannisters another 35,000. He sent for more wine, he drank it fast and he said to himself that he would recover the shape that he had in the Rebellion or at least during the Greyjoy rebellion, Ned had told him when they had been fostered at the Eyrie, "A king must lead his people into battle and let himself be seen fighting, to give the men a reason to fight for the man they didn't knew. He had always thought this words to be true and he intended them to be true as soon as he could. Lysa Arryn would see that "Ours is the Fury" are not just pretty words.

**A/N: Yes, i know, short chapter compared to the others but i needed to have Lysa's rebellion happen. The Vale will rise in rebellion entirely, though. And they are going to give Robert a bad time. Also, we passed 6,000 and 7,000 views in just 2 days! Also, as a note, we passed 10,000 words. What will happen? Want to know? Keep reading the story, then! I will update as soon as i can, but reviews help me to write. So, as always, Is it good? Is it bad? Let me know in a review. Seriously it takes like 30 seconds, what's wrong with you people, i need feedback to keep writing. #¬¬. Ok, now we're back to routine goodbye. I'm Shirou and i'm saying goodbye, see you in the next chapter.  
**


	9. Euron I

The Young Dragon and the Stag King

Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back, with another chapter for you guys. This is going to be in the Iron Islands. I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire, or Game of Thrones, they belong to George R.R Martin and HBO. Ok, you got what you want Martin, now please don't sue me. Thanks for the reviews, everyone.  
**

_I dreamt of a man without a face, waiting on a bridge that swayed and swung. On his shoulder perched a drowned crow with seaweed hanging from his wings._

His brother was dead. Finally, he could take the Seastone Chair. But first, there were some inconvenients that needed to be fixed. Balon had died, but he had obstacles in his way. Namely, Victarion and Asha. As for Theon, he was at _Winterfell. _He had become a greenlander, much like that traitor of Baelor Blacktyde. Blacktyde would be the first who would die. He had the defiance to abandon the Drowned God and follow those Seven gods of the mainland. Victarion would be his problem, he was strong and had the Iron Fleet behind him, but he was a stupid. He was made to kill men with an axe and steer a ship, but that didn't made him different from the others, he wasn't made for the Seastone Chair. Just when Balon was about to rebel and make himself king again. Oh, the cruel destiny.

"But that didn't stop you from crowning yourself, Balon, right?"

What a waste of ravens. Balon had sent nearly 200 crows to declare that he was king once again. When they found out that Balon was dead, they were going to raise their defenses inmediately. If the ironborn had a new king, they would attack us. Euron had already learned how the weak greenlanders think. Asha was raised by Balon as the new heiress, but the ironborn won't follow a woman. At much she could get the Harlaws and the Botleys. Victarion could get the whole houses near Pyke. If he got the Blacktydes, the Drumms, the Volmarks, the Wynchs and the Goodbrothers, the things would turn difficult for him. But he was a Greyjoy of Pyke. He was a kraken, he was more than a kraken, but he wanted more. To make the ironborn feared again, he would need dragons. Many tried to hatch the dragon egg that he had in his power. Red priests of Asshai, Pentos and Myr, moonsingers from Braavos, and men who claimed to work blood magic. The men were killed or they got their tongues ripped out and forced to join the _Silence _if they had fought well. The women he took them, did whatever he pleased with them and finally killed them. He had wanted the Seastone Chair, he had hoped that by taking Victarion's salt wife, he attempted to kill him in order to have Balon exile Victarion, and once he was, kill Balon and take power for himself. But Balon exiled him. He thought himself to be a kraken, but wasn't even a miserable octopus. He understood why the Targaryen kings had tried so much and failed to do so. Drinking wildfire, burning their own castles trying to hatch them. But Euron was smarter. He worked with every possibility. But then a raven showed up. It had the seal of his man in the Red Keep.

_Lord Euron_

_Things in Westeros are ripe for you. Jon Arryn's widow has risen in rebellion and Eddard Stark marches north with his banners to fight against the King-beyond-the-Wall Mance Rayder. The king's younger brother Renly rides for the Stormlands to raise his banners. The king's other brother, Stannis is gathering the fleet of Dragonstone. The Tyrells march to the Riverlands to join with the Lannisters and Tullys and then taking the Vale. The Dornish are sending men towards Prince's Pass and the Boneway. As for what i know, the Vale is forty five thousand strong. The Tyrells are at least seventy thousand if not more, The Tullys are thirty five thousand strong. The Lannisters have the same amount. The Crownlands are gathering too, with ten thousand men. The things in the capital are tense with the Gold Cloaks, they have been taking every man able to hold a sword or a pike to the City Watch or towards Duskendale where the fleet of Dragonstone will take the force of the Crownlands and land in Gulltown. I have been able to act as one of Varys's "little birds" as he often calls us. I think he has started to doubt of me. My cover story was that i was born in the Iron Islands and lived with my mother, who was a washerwoman, but my father was a sailor from the Stormlands who took me away from her and after that my "father" broke his leg, wasn't able to sail, so he had to follow Lord Renly in hope that he would make a better life in the capital but died of a fever in the way. After Lord Renly's departure, he is doubting me, but i think i might convince him. I will keep trying to inform you. What is dead may never die.  
_

_JrswAvxgRbsjEbghD_

His stupid code in case the letter was intercepted, morons would figure out that the one who wrote this is called Jared. He insisted on him taking a false name but he thought that code was safe.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." "And mutes." he said.

"..." his crew replied.

Putting each letter in capitals after three letters was stupid, not to mention dangerous. Euron was smart, he knew when to strike, and this was the moment. He decided to set sail for Westeros. Balon was dead, the realm was fighting a rebellion and the North marches even further north to destroy the King-beyond-the-Wall. If anyone who could read, got the letter, he would be discovered, ruining all of his planning. Specially since the crows were handled by Great Maester Pycelle. He knew that he was as loyal to the Lannisters as a man could be. Jon Arryn was the one that cleaned Robert's mess. But the only one who he knew could destroy his plans was Tywin Lannister. Ned Stark always followed Robert, drop him in the game of thrones and he would die. Jon Arryn was the same, but now he was dead. He didn't care about Mace Tyrell, he was a gluttonous fool who obeyed his mother but was too stupid to follow her plans. The only reachmen that weren't complete fools he could count them with just a hand. Randyll Tarly, Paxter Redwyne and Mathis Rowan. Doran Martell despised Robert and the fact that he is in the throne by killing children but he lacked the strength to attack. Hoster Tully was ill and unable to do a thing, his son Edmure was younger but not as foolish as Mace Tyrell. Robert only cared for fighting, whoring, drinking and eating. No wonder they called him Aegon the Unworthy part 2. Nevertheless, he was in no shape to fight. But he would take care of Robert's brother Stannis, he had already defeated the Iron Fleet at Fair Isle during Balon's rebellion. But that was Victarion's fault, the idiot didn't realize what he was heading to, and for an ironborn that was one of the dumbest things one could do. **(Oh, come on, Euron, you are underestimating Stannis. Victarion's mistake was that he was going against him.)**Dragonstone had always had a powerful fleet thanks to the Velaryons and the Celtigars. That had been his mistake in Balon's rebellion. After destroying the fleet of the Westerlands, Balon said he controlled the Sunset Sea, but he needed to control the Summer Sea in order to actually be a threat. The Iron Islands lacked actual war galleys and was using longships against a fleet that was alert and ready to fight. He needed to defeat the fleet of the Redwynes to control the war to his liking. Balon waited too much and gave time to the fleet of Dragonstone to join with the Redwynes. If Balon had attacked in time, he could've caught the fleet of the Arbor readying but easily defeatable. With the Redwyne fleet out, Dragonstone's power was nothing compared to the Iron Islands naval power. He remembered when the flagship of Stannis Baratheon, the _Fury,_ had rammed his brother Aeron's newly made longship, the _Golden Storm_, breaking it. The face that Damphair put was something he would always remember fondly. It was a mix of annoyance, failure to believe and the fact that Aeron had waited 5 months for getting a new ship after the previous one had been sunk in a storm while docked in Great Wyk. Victarion and Damphair were fools, fools that he would rule. He would be King of Salt and Rock, he would take his crown and he would show Balon that he would not make the same mistakes as he did.

**A/N: Crow's Eye, enough with the foreshadowing, i had enough in the last chapter and in the penultimate, and the previous to that one too. Ok. So, not really a fan of this chapter. My head really hurts from writing Euron. As always, thanks for the reviews. Don't forget to leave another one, or if you haven't, well, leave one. It takes like 30 seconds and is seriously helping my inspiration. Unlike last time, where i said they help me write, but due to writer's block didn't help. But now i don't have that annoying thing, so that's why i have been posting more chapters than ever.**


	10. Eddard II

**The Young Dragon and the Stag King**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones. They belong to George R.R Martin and HBO. I know, i know. Too much time to update, but Christmas, New Year, vacations and other issues. Ok, If Crow's Eye's foreshadowing of last chapter wasn't enough, then I'm going to post a chapter that's many leagues away, no one has any idea of last chapter's events. Does anyone still doubt that I'm evil? Also, FEEDBACK! I said i needed reviews! On another subject, The Young Dragon and the Stag King has passed 10,000 views. Thanks a lot. Okay, moving on.**

**Start the Fic!**

Eddard looked at the map and took a choice.

"Jory, take 40 men and scout ahead. If what happened with Ser Barristan last night means anything, it means that Mance Rayder has men south of the Wall. Mance Rayder knows that we are coming for him. 40 well armed men are able to scout ahead with the speed that we lack due to the size of this army. Not to mention that 40 men can rid the road of any wildling ambush party that tries to attack our supply wagon or leave us blind of what's ahead by killing our scouts." Eddard commanded.

"As you command, Lord Stark." Jory said. Ned had always felt responsible for Jory. Nobody in Winterfell was able to match him in a fight. Jon and Robb had tried many times. They hadn't been able to defeat him. Not even once. Ned had fought alongside Jory's father, Martyn, in Robert's Rebellion. He had killed 12 men in the Battle of the Bells. Martyn Cassel had killed 26. But Willem Dustin had bested Cassel in that game. Dustin had killed 32. He was a monster in battle. That man had killed Oswell Whent at the Tower of Joy. Cassel had killed the White Bull, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Gerold Hightower after Willem Dustin's death, at the hands of the White Bull. Cassel died when he charged against the Sword of the Morning, Ser Arthur Dayne. Dustin and Cassel died alongside many other good men. Theo Wull, Ser Mark Ryswell and Ethan Glover, the former squire to his brother Brandon. The only northman that survived Aerys the Mad. Glover was killed by Whent. Wull had died defending Ned from Arthur Dayne. Ryswell had been killed by Hightower. Howland Reed had saved him when he threw a net at Dayne. _Dawn_ was a sword able to match _Ice,_ but using a sword of that size when trapped in a net leaves anyone defenseless. In the end of that day, it felt like a useless sacrifice. 8 men had died and been buried in the Red Mountains of Dorne. He had brought Lord Dustin's horse. It had been a gift from his wife, Barbrey Ryswell, or so he had been told. Lyanna had just died and taking from him the words that he kept remembering after many years.

"Promise me, Ned."

Dustin had been the last one to die. He told Ned to bring his horse back to the North. And when he said that, he died. He completed Willem Dustin's last wish. Yet that earned him hate from Dustin's widow. Ned knew how to read a person's emotions. Lady Dustin was giving him a "I hate you" look. Then, the message boy arrived.

"Lord Stark, a crow has arrived from Winterfell." the boy said.

Eddard read the letter.

"What does it say, my lord?" Jory said.

"It says that Lysa Arryn has rebelled against the Iron Throne. King Robert has raised the banners." Eddard said. He wondered how Catelyn reacted to those news."

"Send a raven to the capital. The North has much of its strength going north and the North must never be left undefended. We will, however send some men to fulfill our duty to the crown. And once Mance Rayder is defeated, the North shall march towards the rebels." Eddard said.

"As you order, Lord Stark." The boy said, leaving.

"How many men?" Jory asked.

"There are about 45,000 men able to fight in the North, right, Jory?" Eddard asked, sure of the captain's response.

"Yes. Most of the ones that are not here are in White Harbor and Barrowton. You already know this, Lord Stark." Jory said.

"That leaves 15,000 men able to fight in the North. 5,000 will suffice for Robert. For now. Lysa Arryn chose to rebel in a very precarious condition. She has every kingdom against her. The Eyrie may be impregnable by storm, but is vulnerable when sieged. Especially now that winter is coming." Eddard said, thinking of tactics that would help to put down the sister of his wife. He tried to remember every advice that Jon Arryn had ever told him about the Eyrie. But Ned was focused on arriving to Castle Black. Since they were just hours away from Castle Black, Ned was intent on not losing men due to attacks.

"Lord Stark. We have news from the south." A tall man said.

"Who are you?" Eddard asked.

"My name is Jonothor. I was sent by Ser Rodrik and Maester Luwin." The man said.

"And what news do you bring?" Eddard said, worried of what madness had happened in the south.

"Balon Greyjoy crowned himself again." Jonothor said.

"Then that means Theon is dead, right?" Eddard said, knowing that his ward who was actually a hostage to ensure Balon Greyjoy's behaviour. 9 years of peace to have him rebel again and his last living son killed.

"No. Balon Greyjoy died hours after his crowning. Greyjoy's daughter has taken the Seastone Chair. She controls Pyke and Harlaw. Victarion Greyjoy controls Great Wyk and Old Wyk. There are news of fighting." Jonothor said.

"Theon is the rightful heir to the Iron Islands. He is the last but the only living male son of Balon Greyjoy." Eddard said.

"The ironborn are a strange people." Jonothor said.

Eddard could only nod since he did not know the ironborn customs or their history. Maester Walys in Winterfell and Maesters Joah and Colemon in the Eyrie had tried to teach him. But Eddard was influenced by Robert during that time. Brandon had taken advantage of it. The pair had terrorized the cooks of Winterfell. Then, Ned had realized that he was too influenced by Robert and stopped behaving like that, much to Brandon and Robert's dismay and to everyone else in Winterfell's delight.

"We will need to push Theon's claim to Pyke and the Iron Islands. After this King-Beyond-The-Wall is defeated and the Vale's Rebellion is crushed. This will throw the realm into madness, i hope Robert is able to deal with all this." Eddard said, worried of the situation that the realm and therefore, the King would have to face. So, the hours passed. As they approached to Castle Black, Ned saw a black figure atop a horse. Night's Watch. They had finally arrived. 5 days had passed between the march from Winterfell. Two more had passed as they assembled an army of the size Eddard had requested. As the black brother approached them, he noticed that it was his brother Benjen the black brother approaching.

"Benjen!" Eddard greeted his brother, hugging him.

"Lord Stark." Benjen said.

"Lord Stark? I'm still your brother you little..."

"Really? What makes you different from my other thousand of brothers?" Benjen asked.

"Cut it out, Benjen." Eddard said, exasperated.

"I will do it when you take Bolton and Karstark away from me. You know i hate those two." Benjen said.

"Would you prefer the Greatjon here?" Eddard asked.

"I would have been good with Hornwood or Manderly or both. Just not Bolton and Karstark. And I don't have anything against the Greatjon, but he would empty Castle Black's reserve of food. And winter is coming." Benjen said.

"Yes, Eastwatch will need to replenish its reserve of wine, ale, beer and food in general." Eddard said.

"Thank the gods that Eastwatch can trade with the Free Cities." Benjen said.

"With who one's coin?" Eddard asked.

"What coin? If the Watch was a kingdom, we would be bankrupt. We have to trade with cloth, wool, wood, not with coin." Benjen said, with the voice leaving.

"Is the Watch truly in a state that desperate?" Eddard asked.

"Yes, it has been so since before i arrived at the Night's Watch. But this summer has lasted, how much, ten years? I wouldn't know. Even in summer it's bloody cold in here and it's worse beyond the Wall. Sometimes i wish i was a steward or a builder." Benjen said.

Eddard laughing said:

"You were awful at stewardship and you? Building? When the Wall melts."

"Sometimes i hate you, Ned." Benjen said.

"But then you come to your senses." Eddard said.

"No, then I remember that you have a really warm castle and that you and your castle are a week away." Benjen said, laughing.

Eddard gave him a "Not funny" stare.

"Come now, they sent me to greet you and here we are, talking, wasting time while your men freeze themselves." Benjen said.

"Of course. If they hadn't done so, we would have been talking in the warmness of Castle Black." Eddard said.

"Warmness? Castle Black? I think i would never associate those words." Benjen said.

So, Benjen and Eddard rode together and the men behind them, with Jory, Ser Barristan, Lord Cerwyn and Jon slightly ahead.

**Ok, so finally finished this. Some info on what happened at the Tower of Joy and Benjen is here. I again apologize for the late update. But i hope you guys will understand why i couldn't. Also, you guys have no idea how hard writing this on phone is. A bit of a filler, but i really wanted to have Benjen in this chapter. Ok, as always, i want to ask you to spare 30 seconds of your time so that you may leave a review. You guys know i need feedback. Ok, back to normal goodbye. I'm Shirou, i hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Young Dragon and the Stag King that will hopefully be posted very soon. Bye!**


	11. Doran I

**The Young Dragon and the Stag King**

**Chapter 10**

_Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire, if that were the case, it wouldn't be that awesome. I would have made Cersei run from King's Landing to the Free Cities with Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella in tow, Stannis taking the throne, ransoming Jaime to make him confess, then executing him for oathbreaking, ending with Ned reuiniting with Robb and Catelyn, Tywin being surrounded by Ned and Stannis and Tywin being killed in a huge battle while Daenerys just waits until her dragons are more grown, instead of going to Slaver's Bay she goes to Asshai. See? Nowhere near as awesome. But still pretty awesome. I'm going to write that after i'm done with this. ASOIAF belongs to George R.R Martin. The TV Show based on ASOIAF, Game of Thrones, belongs to HBO. The episodic videogame belongs to Telltale and HBO. The game has pretty much nothing to do with this fic, except for a reference here and there, but it's so awesome I had to say it._

**A/N: Yes, The Young Dragon and the Stag King is back! You guys have no idea how hard it was to choose a POV for this chapter. Also, after having a chapter at the wall, where is the next POV character? Well, duh, in Dorne, where else? Should things go the way I want them, the next POVs will be: Renly, Robert, Tyrion, Robb, Ned, Oberyn, although not in that order. I am still thinking of new POVs, but so far I think that Jon, Ned, Robert, Tyrion, Euron, Barristan and Doran will be the only ones. To give you guys a small list, I have at least one more chapter planned for all the previous POVs. But on the maybe list I have Galbart Glover, Maege Mormont, Oberyn, Renly, Stannis, Yohn Royce, Aeron Damphair, Edmure, Devan Lannister, Qhorin Halfhand, Denys Mallister, Theon and Asha. But I guess that a Doran chapter will do for now. It's sad that just the disclaimer and the A/N take 300 words. So, with no further delay...**

**Start the fic!**

"We should be fighting the Lannisters, Doran, not helping them!" Oberyn said, obviously enraged. Doran could understand him, he hated the Lannisters too.

"Do you think I don't know that? I want revenge for Elia, for Rhaenys and for Aegon as much as you. But Dorne along can't stand against the Iron Throne." Doran said, stating something Oberyn already knew but just couldn't stand.

"It has done so in the past. You made the peace between Dorne and the Throne with Jon Arryn and Arryn is dead." Oberyn said. Oberyn clearly wanted war. Oberyn wanted revenge. Revenge for Elia and her children. But force alone won't help. A viper may kill a lion, but fighting a stag, a wolf, a flower and a trout, while fighting the lion was just suicide. He would wait. He had waited many years. He plotted the downfall of House Lannister since he received news of Elia's death. But Oberyn just wanted to kill the lion or be killed in the attempt. He could understand. Oberyn and Elia had always been close. But revenge would come eventually, he just needed more time.

"But we can't now, Oberyn. The Tyrells alone outnumber our forces 2 to 1." Doran said.

"I worry not about the Tyrells. Mace Tyrell is a fool, should he bring his forces to Dorne, he will suffer the same fate as Harlan Tyrell or Orys Baratheon's." Oberyn said. While he spoke true, Doran still worried. Tyrell may be a fool, but he wouldn't risk the fate of Dornish men and women to avenge Elia. He only needed three lives. Tywin Lannister, Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch.

"Do not provoke the Tyrells, Oberyn, they have no love for you after what happened with the fat flower's heir." Doran said. Oberyn knew it. Crippling the heir of Mace Tyrell had just aggravated the old hatred between Reachmen and the Dornish. Even if Oberyn had befriended Willas Tyrell, his father still hated Oberyn with a passion.

"I know not how they hate me. It's been eleven years, besides, it was all the fat flower's fault. Willas was too young to compete with fighters like me or Ser Barristan Selmy." Oberyn said, obviously denying his fault.

"You could have just been slightly softer with him" Doran said.

"When am i ever soft?" Oberyn asked.

"When you are with your daughters, brother." Doran replied.

"Don't change the subject, Doran. If you don't want to rebel against the throne, ally with a rebel." Oberyn said.

"Who do you suggest, Oberyn? The Iron Islands are in a civil war as we speak. I've heard that the girl defeated her uncle in battle. House Drumm, Wynch and Goodbrother support Lord Victarion. House Harlaw, Botley and Blacktyde support Asha Greyjoy. And i've heard that Euron Greyjoy is coming back to the Islands and means to defeat both and claim the Seastone Chair for himself. And even if we ally with the winner, the ironborn are not to be trusted. The Vale's ruler is a sickly boy, likely to die soon. His mother only rules because she is the regent. The Vale has every kingdom against them although the fighting has not begun yet. Trust me, Oberyn, when the time comes, you'll know when and where to strike." Doran said. All of what he said to his brother was true, although there were rumors of Victarion Greyjoy turning into a kraken and wielding an axe on each tentacle. But Doran knew better than to trust rumors. He needed the truth to gain advantage and strike.

"When will be the time, Doran? Arianne should be married already to King Viserys, but Viserys hasn't shown his Targaryen face in Dorne. Daenerys was supposed to marry Quentyn, but she is now in the Dothraki Sea married to a khal. If we don't strike now, we'll be seen as weak and the Stormlords are taking advantage. The marcher lords now bring their own men into our lands to scout without permission. I've seen the Caron nightingales, the Dondarrion lightning, the Swann black and white swans. The marcher lords prepare for war with us." Oberyn said. What his brother said desolated Doran. The Marcher lords bringing men to Dorne. If Doran was allowing them to pass through Dorne that easily, who would fear the Dornish?

"Alright. Tell Dayne and Uller to send men to the Prince's Pass. I want 5,000 men in the Prince's Pass and 5,000 more in the Boneway. I'll have Caleotte send a raven to Lords Yronwood and Blackmont." Doran commanded.

"Can I go with Ellaria to Hellholt?" Oberyn asked. Ellaria was Oberyn's paramour and a natural daughter of Lord Harmen Uller. Bringing her to the seat of her father to see her family could be good for Ellaria but bad for Lord Uller's legitimate sons. But Doran still said:

"You are going to do so no matter what I say, Oberyn, we both know that." Doran said. The amount of times that Oberyn had disobeyed a direct order from his Prince was uncountable.

"I want you to go to King's Landing as well, Oberyn. There is one war raging currently and two that haven't started yet. I want you to be my eyes and ears in the capital. Should any news of Viserys and Daenerys reach King's Landing, let me know. But do it in code, i don't trust Grand Maester Pycelle." Doran said.

"As my prince commands. I will go to Hellholt, have a talk with Lord Uller, leave Ellaria there, go alone to Starfall, talk with Lord Dayne, then i will go back to Hellholt and leave for King's Landing with Ellaria." Oberyn said.

"Yes, Oberyn. That is what you shall do. But take an escort of 250 men. I will have Hotah select them personally." Doran said.

"How much time until i depart?" Oberyn asked.

"You ride for Hellholt tomorrow at first light." Doran said.

"I have some time. If you excuse me, me and Ellaria are going to...prepare our horses." Oberyn said.

"Oberyn, we both know that "preparing our horses" is just your way of saying "I'm going to the shadow town with Ellaria, go into a brothel, get some whores and have our way with them." If you are going to lie to me, don't use a lie you have used so many times." Doran said.

"Alright, i'll find another way to lie to you." Oberyn said.

"I would prefer if you did not lie to me, but i know that in that aspect, you are a lost cause." Doran said.

"Thank you for your hopes, my prince." Oberyn said.

"It's getting dark in the shadow town and i think the brothels won't stay open if you are still here. Go." Doran said.

Oberyn ran out inmediately and Doran was left to think his revenge. _This is for you, Elia. I will avenge you. I will watch as Tywin Lannister die, i will watch as his dogs, Clegane and Lorch die in the most painful way possible. I will see the fall of his house and when that happens, i will smile._

**Yes, this story is finally back. Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? Any possible POV that hasn't crossed my mind? Let me know in a review or in a PM. Don't forget to check some of my other stories, like The Line of the Dragon, The Age of the Dragon and How Rhaenyra Won The Dance of the Dragons. This is Shirou and i'll see you next chapter.  
**

**See ya!**


	12. Renly I

**The Young Dragon and the Stag King**

**Chapter 11**

_Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire. I don't own Game of Thrones. They belong to George R.R Martin and HBO, respectively. All I own, is a laptop, an idea in my mind and a phone in which I write most of my chapters._

**A/N: Yes, I know I took forever to update but i've been having trouble. First, school. I am busy from 2 to 8, 9 and 10 are the only hours I have free. And i've been spending a lot of time in Reddit. Also, like I said last chapter, i've been trying to write many other POV characters. Plus, a friend of mine is having a hard time because something horrible happened. As my friend, I will not discuss it with others. It's a private matter. But if said person is reading this, this chapter is dedicated to you. Also, Season 5 just came out and I took some time off of my agenda, which is currently filled, just to do this. Don't forget that I write this for fun, cause I enjoy writing, but I also have writing standards. They are:**

**-No misspellings, this is for names and the story itself.**

**-If i'm referencing an event from the past, (Robert's Rebellion, the War of the Ninepenny Kings, or the Greyjoy Rebellion.) I check the Wiki, same goes for when i'm confused about a name. Although this rarely happens, because I'm good with GoT names. Trying to know the names of my classmates? Not so much. That's mainly because I'm better remembering things i read. But I digress. Again. I do digress a lot in my A/Ns, don't I? Whatever, let's move on.**

**Also, I have to add, for me, Renly is really tough to write. I want to put the Loras/Renly down a few notches. I also thought that Bronze Yohn would be a godd POV for only a couple of chapters. But I thought that I needed the Vale to not make an appearance yet. I need at least one Stannis (or Davos) chapter, an Edmure (or Hoster, either Tully works.), another Renly chapter, another one by Robert, another one by Tyrion, a Jaime chapter and a Greyjoy (Doesn't matter which one.) chapter before a Vale chapter. All this while I write the stuff happening in the North. So, I think that maybe in chapter 19 we'll have a Vale POV. Considering my pace of writing, see you guys in November. Ok no, you guys know that if I want to write and if I have motivation to do so, I can write quite fast. Like chapter 3 to 8. I dedicated a full week to writing this. But to do so, I need reviews. They are what I need to update this. As a sidenote, The Young Dragon and the Stag King has nearly 20,000 views. I will try to update as soon as I can, once this story gets to 20,000 views. So, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited (I'm not sure if that's even a word, but whatever.) And followed this story. All of you are awesome. Period.**

**Start the fic!**

Renly had received a raven from his brother, Robert. He commanded Renly to raise his banners. Lady Lysa Arryn, formerly Tully, had raised the banners of the Vale in rebellion. He had received other raven before he departed for Storm's End. Robert had named him Handg of the King, in his former seat as Master of Laws, Robert had named Randyll Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill. Renly failed to understand. Tarly could be a good Hand in war, but in peace and as master of laws, Tarly was inappropriate for this, Renly thought. Even in the Reach, he could find a better Master of Laws, Mathis Rowan.

But Robert is the king, he chooses his Small Council. he thought.

But it did not matter, Renly had rode to Storm's End. He talked and supped with Lord Fell and with Ser Cortnay Penrose in Storm's End.

Loras had said many times that he would be a better king than Robert, Joffrey or Stannis. While Renly did thought that Loras was right, because Robert only cared about whores, drinking and hunting, Joffrey was power hungry, he had proved that he cared not for any life except his own after the incident with the cat. Only one king had a similar incident and that one was Maegor the Cruel. Renly had attempted to make Joffrey see the similarities to what had happened with Maegor.

_Flashback to 294 AC_

Renly had just heard of what had happened. Joffrey had taken a dagger and since a cat that Renly hadn't seen had her kittens in her belly, Joffrey had used a dagger and sliced the poor cat's belly. He then showed one of the dead kittens to Robert.

"The boy is out of control, Renly. I was so furious I think I knocked some of his teeth out. And Cersei is furious at me, because her...our son killed and I quote, some stupid unimportant cat and her unborn spawn. Can you believe that kid came from my loins?" Robert said.

"Send him to be fostered." Renly said.

"Cersei screamed and shouted against it. She said that I will not take her boy and ship him off to some brute in the North or Dorne. I would've shipped him off anyway but if I do this, Cersei would go to her father and I can't risk Tywin Lannister revolting right now. If I had known Cersei before marrying her, I wouldn't have married her. More than once I felt like killing Jon for that folly. I blame him for all this." He said.

"Joffrey, you know what you did. Do you know there was a king who did something similar." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes. You might know if you paid attention to Pycelle."

"Pycelle smells very bad. Uncle, tell me, Which king did it? Was it my father?"

"No, it was Maegor the Cruel. Do you see why your father was so furious and worried because of what you did?"

"No, I am the heir to the Iron Throne. Once I am the king, I will do as I like. No one will be able to stop me. My father does as he likes, he drinks, he hunts and beds whores. Who stops him? Nobody, and it will be that way when I reign. You are just jealous, Uncle Renly. You're just jealous that i'm the heir and you are fifth in line to the throne. Maybe if you're good to me, i'll name you my hand, uncle Renly." Joffrey said.

Renly was taken aback by what Joffrey had said. If Joffrey took the throne, he will destroy Westeros with his madness. Evidently Joffrey's Targaryen blood had made him mad.

_298 AC_

"Robert doesn't care, Joffrey is mad, Tommen is but a child and Stannis is too harsh and unforgiving. But Robert has something I do not have. He had the North, the Vale, the Riverlands and the Stormlands behind him in his rebellion. The Westerlands and the Iron Islands attacked in the name of House Baratheon, despite fighting for the wishes of Tywin Lannister and Balon Greyjoy respectively." He thought.

Nevertheless, he called the banners of the Stormlands. Less than a fortnight later, he already had a mighty host of 25,000 strong. All the Lords of the Stormlands answered his call. Caron, Dondarrion, Swann, Tarth, Selmy, Penrose, Trant, Errol, Buckler, Wylde, Estermont, Fell, Cafferen, Grandison, Connington and Lonmouth. All were with Renly. Encamped at Bronzegate, after the arrival of Estermont's 1,500, Swann's 3,500, Dondarrion's 2,500 and Selmy's 1,700, they finally marched towards King's Landing. They were deep into the Kingswood when he received a raven. It was carrying a message emblazoned with the golden rose, the sigil of House Tyrell of Highgarden.

"Is it a message from Loras or a message from Mace Tyrell?" He thought.

He turned the message around to see who it was for. It only said:

"To the commander of the Stormlander host."

It sounded like Mace Tyrell from the looks of it. Loras probably would have written:

"Renly" or "To Renly"

Of Mace Tyrell he expected:

"To Lord Renly Baratheon of Storm's End."

He quickly opened the message.

_Renly_

_I write this from Longtable. We have passed the Cockleswhent just four days ago. My father has assembled 60,000 men and has made them march as fast as we can. It's a great folly. Instead of marching up the Roseroad to King's Landing, he means to march north. He intends to pass through Grassy Vale and Tumbleton, his host will then march north directly to the Bloody Gate, without getting supplies from King's Landing, this will cause starvation. My father has already outpaced the supply wagons. He sent Lord Tarly ahead to King's Landing to take the seat of Master of Laws. He is resentful, he thinks he should have made a better Master of Laws. He means to ford the Cockleswhent, which we have done, but he also intends on fording the Blueburn and the Mander. Many will drown, others will desert. More will starve. My father won't listen to me. I need you to help me, Renly. Hopefully you can convince my father. I don't have much time, my father wants to cross the Blueburn by nightfall. I managed to convince him to stop for a while. You are my only hope, Renly. I wish you luck._

_Loras._

Renly quickly wrote a letter to Mace Tyrell. He had heard that the man was an inept commander, but this? He sent it, hoping that Mace Tyrell would listen to reason. Still, his host kept marching north to King's Landing.

**I seriously can't stand Mace Tyrell. He is gluttonous, a drunkard, and unlike Robert, has no idea of strategy or of fighting. He has the sense to give his vanguard to Randyll Tarly, but aside from that little piece of nothing, what has he done? Whatever. Let's move on.**

**Ugh, even in flashbacks I can't stand Joffrey. Do you guys have any idea of how hard it is resisting the urge of killing Joffrey? Well, if you write, you probably know.**

**I would like to point out again that writing Renly is very difficult. I hope I stayed true to the character and that I did not make him OOC.**

**This chapter is so long it gave me an Oberyn headache. It's over 1,900 words and in this story, it's my new personal record. So far, my record is about 2,000 words. (Yay. Good for me.)**

**I did a story back in February. It was called "La Desafiante y el Dragón Negro". The translation is "The Defiant and the Black Dragon". It's very short and I made it for a challenge. I asked before to see if you would like to see it translated, but nobody replied, so i'm asking in my most viewed story. Do you want me to translate it into English and post it? Let me know.**

**Did you like the chapter? Did you not like it? Do you now worship this chapter as your new god? I seriously suggest that you do the last one. Well, whatever it was, let me know in a review or through a PM. That's it. I'm Shirou and i'll see you next chapter.**

**See ya!**


	13. Robb I

**The Young Dragon and the Stag King**

**Chapter 12**

_Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones, those belong to George R.R Martin and HBO. All I own is my laptop, a copy of the World of Ice and Fire, I'm saying this because that has helped me a lot with the geography of the chapters. I also own an idea that popped in my mind that became this._

**A/N: So, here's the new chapter I promised you for reaching 20,000 views. All of you who read this, reviewed, favorited and followed, thank you a lot. All of you. I might do another one when we reach 25,000 views and possibly another one whe we arrive at 50 reviews. If those happen together, i'll make a chapter longer than every other one. Think 2,500~3,000 words long. Ok, that's out of the way. Who's the POV character here? This time it's Robb. Yeah, I did what Martin didn't and gave Robb Stark a frickin' POV. Ok, and just for saying that, Martin, HBO and D&amp;D are going to sue me. S**t. My hopes are that Martin has better things to do than read fanfictions. I would say that he has to write Winds of Winter, but for that, he would kill another Stark, not that we have plenty now. Plus, it wouldn't help if he sues me. I said I don't own your work, GRRM, i'm not getting money from this. That sucks, cause I could use some money right now... I just can't stop myself from saying something that may end in me getting sued. Let's just finish this A/N before I say something I may regret in the future.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. It has been pointed out that so far Jon plays no part on the story. There are many reasons for this. First, i'm building the story. Jon will play a larger role later. Second, the story has been becoming bigger each chapter, what I expected to be a short 8 chapter story first evolved into a much larger story. This reason is why I have been building the story, there's so much going on that I need a POV on those events. Ok, now i'm done.**

**Start the fic!**

Robb still wasn't accustomed to being Lord of Winterfell. His father was still alive, but in his absence, Robb was the lord. But to Robb, this was the lesser preoccupation. Being lord of Winterfell was something he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. But it came earlier than Robb had expected. This still did not preoccupied Robb as much as the fact that Jon, who he thought was his brother, was actually his cousin. He simply could not believe that Jon was actually the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. But still, there were other concerns that troubled Robb. First, the Civil War in the Iron Islands. With Lord Balon Greyjoy's death, the Seastone Chair was the rightful seat of Theon Greyjoy, Robb's childhood friend. Theon took an oath before a weirwood tree to not have any ironborn attacks on the North.

Flashback to... Three hours ago...

Theon was kneeled below him and Robb spoke:

"Theon Greyjoy, do you swear before this weirwood tree, by all the gods, that your people, the ironborn, will not launch any attacks or raids on the North?"

"I Theon Greyjoy, trueborn son of Lord Balon Greyjoy and rightful Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands and Lord Reaper of Pyke, swear to the Old Gods, the Seven and the Drowned God that I will not launch any attacks on the lands of the North. Nor will my people."

"With the power that I have been conferred to me as acting Lord of Winterfell, I accept your oath. Arise, Lord Theon Greyjoy." Robb said, helping Theon to stand up.

"Now, Ser Rodrik, has Lord Manderly arrived?" Robb asked the castellan of Winterfell.

"No, my lord. But Lady Dustin has arrived. Maester Luwin and Lady Catelyn is with her."

"She arrived? Already? Theon, Vayon, Ser Rodrik, come with me." Robb said.

Grey Wind followed him instantly. His direwolf was becoming bigger every day.

He walked from the heart tree to the Great Hall of Winterfell, where Lady Dustin, Maester Luwin and his mother awaited him.

"Lord Stark, Ser Rodrik, Lord Poole, Greyjoy." Lady Dustin said, obviously with disdain when mentioning Theon.

"Lady Dustin, I apologize for summoning you and urging you to Winterfell. But this involves the safety of the North. I had expected Lord Manderly to arrive sooner but this matter cannot be postponed." Robb said.

"What is the problem, my lord?" Lady Dustin said.

"The sea. The Vale, as you've heard has rebelled against the Iron Throne. Should they launch an attack to the North, we cannot fight back in the sea. Lord Manderly has only a feeble fleet of 4 galleys and 15 longships. Gulltown alone has a fleet that outnumbers us by tenfold. Widow's Watch has 2 galleys and 5 longships. But on the ground we have various troubles. The defenses of White Harbor and the New Castle need many repairs. Lord Manderly can afford it, but it would take months, maybe a full year, and winter is coming." Robb said, sternly.

"This affects White Harbor. The Arryn fleet would have to sail through Dragonstone and the Sunset Sea. The fleets of Dragonstone and the Redwyne fleet are there. The Redwyne has already sailed from the Arbor." She said.

"Yes, indeed. But Barrowton is in the way of the Iron Islands." Robb said.

"The ironborn are fighting each other as we speak. And that's why we have the Greyjoy boy." She said.

"Should the winner of the fighting attack somewhere, it shall be the North. Barrowton is the richest place in the West of the North. That is why, thanks to Ser Rodrik's advice, we are making a proper fleet for the North, it's about time. The last time the North had a navy was the Worthless War. The Maesters call it the War across the water, but I prefer to call it the way many others call it. By doing this, my ancestors made a grievous mistake that would cost the North in coin and blood. Much blood could have been spared if we had a fleet in the Rebellion. Nevertheless, That affects Barrowton, because we are sending wood from the Wolfswood, the forests of the Last River, of the Stony Shore and of the White Knife to Barrowton and White Harbor to make ships. Lords Glover, Ryswell and Hornwood have agreed to this. This should improve the trade of Barrowton with Lannisport, Oldtown and the Arbor." Robb said.

"The Barrowton shipyard has been in ruins for almost four-and-thirty years. We cannot use the wood for ships. It would be used as lumber."

"We know all this, that is why we are sending builders to make repairs to White Harbor and Barrowton." Robb replied.

"How many ships?" Barbrey Dustin, formerly Ryswell asked.

"One hundred in White Harbor and the same number for Barrowton. Fifty more for Widow's Watch." Robb said.

"Thank you my lord." Lady Dustin said.

Lady Dustin excused herself and left.

Back to... right now...

"Lady Dustin has left with the builders she needed." Vayon Poole, his father's steward, said.

"Good, we must be ready for anything with winter this close. Hopefully Father will be done soon." Robb said.

"Lord Robb, there are news from the South. Maester Luwin requires you." One of the many men-at-arms said.

Robb quickly walked to the Maester's Tower.

"My lord." Maester Luwin said, bowing.

"What has happened in the south?" Robb said.

"A battle in the Riverlands. A Vale host of 12,000 men attacked Lords Darry and Mooton, who numbered 4,500. The Valemen descended from the High Road and routed the Riverlanders. Lord Darry was slain by Lyn Corbray. Lord Grafton sent 9,000 men back through the High Road. The other 3,000, commanded by the Knight of Ninestars, went southeast. Saltpans, Lord Harroway's Town, Castle Darry and Maidenpool have all been sacked and then put to the torch." Maester Luwin said.  
"That move is good for the Vale. It deprives the Riverlands of three towns. If a significantly larger host comes across them and routs them, the Vale loses less than a tenth of their army." Robb said.

"It does not end there my lord. Lady Whent sent all her swords to Riverrun. The Valemen started a siege which ended swiftly when Lady Whent surrendered. The Valemen took Harrenhal and passed the garrison to the sword. Lady Whent was killed too. The Vale now controls the east of the Riverlands." Maester Luwin said.

"If Lady Whent is dead, that means that House Whent has died out." Robb said.

"A disgrace, my lord. The Whents now have become the newest extinct house of Harrenhal." The maester said.

"Just like Houses Qoherys, Harroway, Towers, Strong and Lothston." Robb said, mentioning every house that held the great monstrosity built by Harren the Black and died in it.

"Yes. A sad end for a noble house." Maester Luwin said.

"Should anything happen, I want a thousand men in Moat Cailin. If the Valemen march up the Kingsroad, with a thousand men the Moat can be defended against any army. Send a raven to Hornwood and Ryswell. I want both sending 500 archers." Robb said.

The dices had been rolled, Robb could only hope that he had made the right thing. He hoped that his father was able to defeat Mance Rayder quickly. Robb could not hold the North with 15,000 men against the might of the Vale. Against the Iron Islands, perhaps. But what especially worried Robb was that the enemy could come from the southwest, south and southeast.

"When winter comes, will we still be here?" Robb thought.

The North suffered in winter. With a summer that had lasted nearly ten years, the winter would be just as long. Robb knew that in the world, war and winter were unavoidable. But what worried Robb the most was winter. All he could hope was that the North would endure. His thoughts went back to something his father had said to him.

"Winter is hard, but the Starks will endure. We always have."

**Ok, finally done with this. Funny thing, this was supposed to be chapter 5, but I kept postponing it and it was so hard to write I had to push it back a few chapters. If you're wondering, how hard could this chapter have been? I started this on October! Yes, that much. I had hoped to make a Catelyn chapter before this but unfortunately it has been completely deleted, because I could only write 87 words and I got stuck. Even with the past Renly chapter, trying to write Catelyn was significantly more difficult. Trying to mention Jon being a Targaryen, the fact that Ned lied to her and all that was very difficult to make it without making her OOC. So, I took a huge part out of that chapter and made it this one. Much, much easier. It was hard to do, but eventually I was able to get the hang of it. So, before finishing, I would like to say more things.**

**First, Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this. Right now, a shoutout to thank DarrylDixon'sLover because of many reviews in a very short span of time. Thank you. Ugh, I need to catch up on The Walking Dead, but I just started to watch Breaking Bad. It took me too long because, as usual with me I said:**

**"I'll watch it later."**

**Just in case, I don't own The Walking Dead or Breaking Bad.**

**Second, a friend saw me writing and I was:**

***head against table* "I'm never going to finish this, it's too long."**

**Friend: "What are you doing?"**

**Me: "Writing, but this thing takes forever... Oh my god, I have an idea! I can finish this."**

**Friend: "Please, you were hitting your head against the table just seconds ago. You're not going to finish."**

**Me: "Wanna bet?"**

**Friend: "Sure. I bet that you won't finish it until two hours."**

**Me: "I can do it in one."**

**Friend: "Do it."**

**Me: "I will."**

**Took me *checks the time* 37 minutes. I win, pay up, sucker!**

**Third, I got a PM requesting me to continue How Rhaenyra Won the Dance of the Dragons. I will, chapter two is in progress, but I hadn't updated this story in a while, I also promised to make a chapter for 20,000 views. So, just wait a while.**

**And finally, that this is the longest chapter ever of TYDATSK, and my personal record of words in one chapter. This surpasses last chapter as the longest and is the first to reach 2,000 words and it has surpassed, barely, 2,200 words. Good for me. Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? Do you worship this chapter like your new god? If it was one of this, let me know in a review or a PM. That's all for today, I'm Shirou and i'll see you next chapter.**

**See ya!**


	14. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note: I know, i know, i promised new chapters on The Young Dragon and the Stag King and How Rhaenyra Won the Dance of the Dragons. But i had a bit of a problem. I write on my phone. And said phone died a few weeks ago. My personal life got mixed in between, leaving me nearly no time to write. And when i did write, in HRWTDOTD... Writing Daemon was too much. I posted three stories. Two are translations of drabbles i've made. The Defiant and the Black Dragon and Windproud. I had two chapters in the making for TYDATSK. Eddard III and Robert II. First one was 1,136 words when my phone died. Second was 942 words. Neither was halfway finished. If you're asking "Don't you have a SD card?" I do. But i have a knack for losing things, SD cards among them. Therefore, i kept it in the phone's internal memory.**

_**In Memoriam**_

_**Phone**_

_**November 22, 2014-May 6, 2015**_

_**Goodbye, friend.**_

_***realization***_

**Oh right, that phone was a piece of garbage. Slow, often froze, was an overall annoyance. But it had most of my docs there. I should've kept a back-up but last time i did a back-up, i ended up dropping that story completely and now it's gathering virtual dust in my computer. So, just to make it clear, i'll have to write those two chapters from scratch. So it'll take a while. Hope you'll understand. *dodges knives* Ok, before you kill me, got it. Bye. See you next chapter.**

**See ya!**


	15. Robert II(with surprise at the end)

**The Young Dragon and the Stag King**

**Chapter 13  
**

* * *

**A/N: Ok, i know i promised an update, but i had a previous promise to update HRWTDOTD(Don't know what that means? Tough luck, cause there's no way in hell i'll write that behemoth of a title more than once, and that is for when i write new chapters on it. Don't know what that story is? It's a What If? story where i alter the Dance of the Dragons and make it so Rhaenyra wins. Why? Because she had everything to win but lost cause she was a dumbass. Not even Daemon's badassery saved her.) Sorry, digressed again. Yes, i know i have an issue with that. Since i had to update that story first and as i kept going back and forth in that chapter, taking stuff out, adding some more, re-adding previous stuff, it took me a while. But then, phone decided to screw with my plans and died. Lost a lot of things i had in there, drafts from future chapters for example. If you are reading this and you say "Why didn't you make a backup?" I'll rip you open with a katana, starting with the crotch. First, my laptop was filled with trash. I made a cleaning just some time ago and deleted over 200 GB in trash, movies, games, music and more. Why is this relevant? Because i couldn't find anything in that mess. Second, i have some serious bad luck with SD cards. I lose them very easily. Third, FF's Doc Manager? Dunno, uploading drafts and working in them is weird in that, my building has suffered many blackouts in the past weeks, Wi-Fi has been crashing too, so i would only be able to work when there were no blackouts and the Wi-Fi worked. To normal people, this wouldn't be an issue, but i have enough bad luck to make it an issue. So, that left me with the internal phone SD. I thought it would work fine. It did. For about 5 months. I had to go back to my previous phone, writing in it is a nightmare. So, i've had to make this chapter a mix between tablet and laptop.**

**P.S: Ok, this chapter was already being made, but then Copa América for a month. Since I'm Chilean, i was watching every Chile match which ended with Chile beating Argentina in penalty kicks in the final. If anyone from Argentina is reading this, congratulations, it was a good game. Also a tense game(not apt for people with heart conditions), my nerves were killing me for nearly 3 hours.**

**P.P.S: I've done it again. Now i lost my other phone. Now this and my tablet are my only means of writing. Plus, i'll have a few Wi-Fi issues in the next few weeks. What does this have to do with anything? Nothing!  
**

**P.P.P.S: Might include a non Robert-POV part at the end, which will serve as foreshadowing.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire, the books that compose it, Game of Thrones, Clash of Kings, Storm of Swords, Feast for Crows, Dance With Dragons, in some years, Winds of Winter, Dream of Spring. The other side books, The Lands of Ice and Fire and The World of Ice and Fire, along with everything on the list, belong to George R.R Martin. There is Game of Thrones, the HBO TV show, but the less i speak about it, the better. I don't own it(thankfully) and i just said who does so i declare the disclaimer over._

_Start the fic!_

* * *

Robert had received news about Harrenhal. He was not the least bit happy. The Valemen had struck first and by taking Harrenhal, they could hold their own in a siege or assault for years. Harrenhal may be a burned monstrosity, but even then it was a formidable stronghold. Robert had now attended to a Small Council meeting in Seven know how much time. Unfortunately, since Stannis and Renly were moving towards Duskendale and King's Landing, respectively, the Small Council was reduced to Littlefinger, Varys and Pycelle. Robert didn't trust any of them. But it was what he had. That and some minor lords from the Crownlands, like Lord Gyles Rosby, who claimed to be too sick to command an army. Robert had no concern over Rosby whatsoever. From Renly's letters, he and his host of twenty five thousand men were in the Kingswood and their arrival was expected in half a fortnight. Twenty five thousand men were five thousand men more than what Robert had expected.

"Varys, what are the news in the Riverlands?" Robert asked.

"Lord Tully charged his heir, Ser Edmure to gather a force. Where he intends to lead it, i do not know, my king. I do know that his host is merely 15,000 men strong. The absence of the soldiers of Lords Darry, Cox, Roote, and Mooton is noted. The rivermen apparently haven't been able to gather more men. If my sources are correct, Lord Mallister is on his way to Riverrun and Lord Frey remains at the Twins." the eunuch replied.

"Lord Tywin?" Pycelle asked.

"He is currently in the Golden Tooth. His host is 24,000 strong. " Varys said.

Just when he needed Ned, he was at the bloody Wall. He needed someone in the council who wasn't a lickspittle. Pycelle had asked Robert to take the gold cloaks off and meet the Valemen on the field. Robert had been sober enough time to know it was Joffrey behind Pycelle's words.

"What is the current status on the Iron Islands?" Robert asked.

"It seems like both sides have now insulted each other past the reconciliation point. There are rumors of battle, where, i could not say, some say Blacktyde, other Old Wyk." Varys said.

"Do you know at least the winner side in that battle?" Robert asked.

"I fear not, Your Grace." the eunuch said.

Incompetent fools. Varys knew who killed who in Flea Bottom before something happened. Not in reality, but he had gained that reputation. But now he can't tell who won a bloody battle?!

At that point, Joffrey stormed into the room.

"Father, i thought we were riding with the Gold Cloaks! We need to show those Valemen that we are not to be crossed."

"Foolish child, who will defend the city without the Gold Cloaks?" He said.

"You and I will need to talk, Pycelle." Joffrey said.

I knew it, Robert thought. He could not help but look at Pycelle with some pity. The man had a face that denoted fear and concern.

But before that...

"BLOUNT! TRANT!" Robert called.

"Yes, your grace?" Ser Boros said.

"Why did Prince Joffrey pass without permission?" He asked.

"Without permission?" Blount said.

"Yes, without permission, Ser Boros. Have you lost the use of your ears?" Robert asked.

"I am sorry, Your Grace, the Prince had said that you had summoned him." Ser Meryn said.

"And you believed him?" Robert said.

"Yes, Your Grace." Trant said.

"Take Prince Joffrey back to his room." Robert said.

Robert only intended to hear the news of the war, but he had received more news of Daenerys Targaryen. Robert had wanted to kill her, but he had more urgent matters to attend. If he wanted to lead the men, he would need to lose at least 4 stone. If he had time, he could lose 8. The overweight he had gained had to be lost quickly. It still pained him that the Vale had risen in revolt. Robert had grown there. Fostered with Ned at the Eyrie. When the Mad King had called for his head, it was Jon Arryn who protected him and Ned by calling his banners. Robert still kept the hunting knife Jon gave him as a boy. He had once been attacked by a lone mountain clansmen in the way to Runestone when he was hunting. Back then, Robert didn't have his warhammer, forged by the blacksmith of Storm's End, Donal Noye. Back then, he had a sword which he couldn't get in time, so he had used his knife to kill him. Once Lord Royce had learned, they found a hideout filled with men belonging to the clan of the Black Ears. But now, the same lords that protected Robert, the same lords that fought and bled beside him at Gulltown, Stoney Sept and the Trident were fighting against him. Robert had given the order to the Crownlords to go to the closest city, King's Landing or Duskendale. After Saltpans, Castle Darry and Maidenpool, the way to Duskendale had pretty much been severed with an enemy army of 3,000 men. Staunton had managed to get to Duskendale with 1,200 men. If the Valemen decided to make a move, it would be a risky move. With the Crownlands, Robert could only count with at most, 20,000 men. There was nothing else to do for the day, Robert decided to sleep. He did not sleep much. He was awoken at the hour of the wolf.

"Your Grace! News from Duskendale." A servant said, giving him a letter. The seal was broken, but he had to read it quickly.

What was in the letter was a message that made Robert realize he was in a dire position.

_To His Grace King Robert_

_It is with most sorrow i write these words. A raven has arrived from Claw Isle. Some of the Valemen army of Lord Grafton landed on Claw Isle and laid siege to the island and took it, taking various hostages and valuables. Once the raven arrived, i commanded a small scouting party on ships that set sail from Duskendale, but it was too late, the Valemen already burned it. Lord Celtigar is most distraught with these news. According to him, the Celtigar Valyrian Steel Sword Axe might have been taken by the Valemen- But it does not end there. They landed on the mainland, as we know from outriders and spies. Cracklaw Point is burning in its entirety. We cannot present battle yet, Your Grace. The men are still not ready to fight. Lord Staunton has been urging us to protect Rook's Rest, but i fear that it may already be burning. If it isn't, it might be soon, as well as Driftmark and Dragonstone. We need more help. We can barely field some eight thousand men and that is being optimistical with our numbers. We cannot defend every castle against them. Rook's Rest, Driftmark, Dragonstone and Duskendale cannot be defended at the same time from that army. We certainly cannot defend Duskendale from the west and north. Our reports say that Grafton has linked his forces to Templeton's. At best they have some nine thousand men. In the worst case scenario, they have eleven thousand. Robert, as your brother, i ask of you, we need help.  
_

_Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and Master of Ships._

"Who sent you, lad?" He asked.

"L-Lord Varys, Your Grace."

"Can Lord Varys explain why the seal is broken?"

"I don't know Your Grace, i was handed the letter by Lord Varys with orders to give it to you inmediately.

So the Spider already knew.

Things were going very badly if the situation had forced Stannis to ask for help. In the Siege of Storm's End, Stannis had only asked for help because Robert was already sitting on the Iron Throne, but Mace Tyrell wouldn't stop his siege. That was the one time his brother Stannis had asked for help. So he sent him Ned Stark.

But this? Valemen on Harrenhal, which meant that Tywin Lannister and Hoster Tully had to deal with them first. That would take them a good deal of time. Waiting for Renly's Stormlords would take too much time. Mace Tyrell was still somewhere near Tumbleton. Same as Renly, it would take too long. If he took half the Gold Cloaks and joined them with Stannis could help, but they would need very fast horses, not to mention supplies. Unlike the idea of taking every Gold Cloak in the city, he would need only about two to three thousand. Roughly over half, but he had no men he could trust with those men.

Janos Slynt? He is the commander of the Gold Cloaks, he's needed in King's Landing.

Arys Oakheart? He was a good swordsman, but he hadn't shown leadership skills.

Boros Blount? Absolutely not.

Meryn Trant? Never.

The Hound? He's Joffrey's sworn shield, he is also needed here.

Jaime Lannister? The only one from the Kingsguard in King's Landing that could help in this situation. Robert now regretted deeply having sent Ser Barristan with Ned.

He had thought it could be ended quickly. He was wrong at believing that this war could be ended in a fortnight with some quills and ravens. Now Robert was in a very dire situation.

He rushed over to call the Small Council.

* * *

**King's Landing**

**Cellar of the Red Keep**

**(In between Robert sleeping and him reading the letter.)**

"Well my friend, i believe that you have done a great work with King Robert."

"As much as i would like to take credit, most of what is happening now is thanks to the King, Lady Lysa and Queen Cersei."

"I do think the boy is ready."

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"The Valemen may cause more troubles to King Robert. It can make a perfect opportunity to sit the boy on the Iron Throne."

"Ah, you plan everything, as always."

"But first, we need Viserys and Daenerys dead."

"My friend, Viserys is among the Dothraki as we speak. He might be dead already."

"Yes, we've worked to protect them, but this changes everything. We need them gone. Soon."

"Viserys may be dead soon. You know how he is. Poor, sweet Daenerys might die in childbirth."

"Yes, make sure the boy is ready."

"I will give word to Griff."

"You haven't told him the full story, have you?"

"Of course not. Do you think he would if he knew?"

"No, he wouldn't. Alright, i believe you. Is Strickland ready?"

"He and the Golden Company."

"Good. But, do wait at least until King Robert dies. If not, act before the King can regain the upper hand in this war."

"I shall. When have i done something that could put in danger something we've worked on for years?"

"Not once. At least not yet."

"Do not worry, old friend, you know where my loyalties lie."

* * *

**Did you like that foreshadowing? Ok, so did you like this new chapter or did you hate it? Please let me know in a review. You know, that box beneath the text, in which you write what you thought and if you use mobile version, access it through the Review button. Since no one's asked, so far, Daenerys is following her book plot, but it will change. Also, this chapter beated Robb I as the longest one, although barely. Of course, the huge author's note helped a lot. Ok, I'm Shirou and I'll see you next chapter.**

**See ya!**


End file.
